Something there that wasn't there before
by Adorable Idiot
Summary: The wars over and Draco and Hermione are returning to hog warts for their seventh year. What will happen when a prank goes wrong, Blaise gets head boy and Draco discovers that there might be something between them that wasn't there before...
1. Chapter 1 Returnings and Reunions

**Hi there! Just made up the title on the spot so hope you like it! This is my first story so be nice and just a warning in advance- it will probably take me forever to upload but i will if i get reviews!**

**I've wanted to do this for ages so hope its not to bad and everyones not too OOC. Oh another warning- Blaise will be OOC- I need someone in Slytherin to be to make it work.**

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. In fact Draco Malfoy was not having a particularly good summer. It had been traumatizing to say the least. His father had gone to Azkaban- again, he had almost gone to Azkaban- again, and his mother had cried over her son maybe going to Azkaban- again. But it was going to be alright. His mother would survive and he, Draco, was going back to Hogwarts for the seventh and final time.

Head held high, Draco swaggered down platform 9 ¾ ignoring the curious looks he got from the other students. He had been, for once, unhappily in the spotlight all summer so was unsurprised to find that eyes still followed him everywhere. Deciding that Blaise must already be aboard, Draco stepped onto the train pausing only to flash his infamous smirk over his shoulder at the group of fourth years who were now openly gaping at his back.

Pleased that he hadn't completely lost his touch, he began to make his way down the aisle. Hearing Blaise's unmistakable laughter coming from a nearby carriage, Draco sped up. He was almost there when he found himself abruptly lying on top of something soft, warm and groaning in pain.

"Hey, watch where you're going you…" the words died in his throat for struggling underneath him was none other than little miss-know-it-all, the Gryffindor bookworm- Granger, and frankly the last girl on earth Draco ever imagined finding himself in this position with. Only this wasn't the Granger Draco remembered and he unconsciously found his eyes travelling over the form of the bane of his life. Where was the frizzy brown hair that had often obscured his view in potions? Where were the long buckteeth he had so delighted in mocking her for? And- whoa- Draco's eyes narrowed in disbelief, was she wearing make up? And surely, Draco thought, he couldn't have missed this body even if it was attached to Granger's head.

"If you're quite finished" Hermione bit out "would you please remove yourself?" Draco was quietly gratified to note the slight blush on her cheeks, but was less so to feel his own face heating up. He was even less pleased to look up and find Weasley bearing down on him. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing ferret?" He yelled. Draco, already recovered, smirked up at Weasley's flaming red face "Well Weasel" he said patiently as though talking to a child "what does it look like?" Don't get him wrong, Draco was just as mortified by the position he was in as Weasley but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Ron's lunge at Draco's throat was cut short when Blaise's confused face appeared in the doorway of the nearest carriage effectively halting Ron's attack on Draco and instead sending both Blaise and Ron crashing to the floor.

"Granger," Blaise groaned cocking his head to one side so he could look at her "I know McGonagall wanted us to encourage inter-house relations but I doubt this is exactly what she had in mind."

"Funny Zabini" Granger snapped "really witty."

Hermione **had** been having a good day. In fact Hermione had been having a good summer. Having successfully found her parents and returned their memory of her, Hermione had spent the last few weeks of summer at the burrow. There she and Ginny had had plenty of quality time together in which Ginny had passed along a number of her beauty secrets that Hermione had happily become adept at using- especially where hair was concerned. Now what she saw in the mirror was completely different. Her hair fell in soft curls just under half way down her back, her teeth where white and of normal length and Ginny had even taught her how to apply a basic layer of makeup assuring Hermione that a little goes a long way.

To top off a wonderful summer Hermione had gotten head girl. There had been much eye rolling and "of course you did! Who else did you think was going to get it?" after she told her friends the news but she knew they were happy for her.

On the morning they were to return to Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's arrived on platform 9 and ¾. Hermione had bid her parents goodbye on the muggle side of the platform and farewelled Molly and Arthur on the wizard side. After boarding the train, Hermione left her friends to go to the heads carriage. She had no idea who the head boy was and only hoped that he was someone capable of compromise. When arriving at the Heads carriage she was surprised -but not entirely unhappy- to find the rather dashing Blaise Zabini already occupying one of the seats. On hearing her enter Blaise looked up and grinned "thought it be you." Hermione smiled and sat down opposite him. "So, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall's idea do we think?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at her "You mean it wasn't just my good looks and charm? How disappointing." Hermione couldn't help a small laugh. Blaise still grinning confidently stretched out his legs in a relaxed manner, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Hermione, though really rarely anything did. "So Granger" Hermione blushed as Blaise looked appreciatively at her or rather her body. "Had a good summer did we?" Hermione not use to attention for anything other then her brain wished she'd asked Ginny for more help than just with her appearance. But what was she supposed to have said. "So Ginny, on the off chance that the new head boy is some insanely good looking, manipulative, over confident guy, how do I speak to him without turning the colour of your hair?" No, she could never have asked Ginny to help her with boy issues for she was still under the impression that Hermione and Ron would one day be a couple. And to be honest flirting with Ron was no brain teaser. Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear it and bring her focus back to the leering boy in front of her. "I have to, I need to check on…" Giving up trying to get a comprehensible excuse out Hermione quickly jumped to her feet eager to escape Blaise who was now openly laughing at her.

And now here she was. Squashed flat, as the muggles would say, by none other than Draco Malfoy, the most conceited, arrogant, useless, insufferable git on both muggle and wizard earth. Admittedly Malfoy had changed quite a bit since the last time she'd seen him. Hermione had never understood why girls had fallen over themselves for him during their previous years at Hogwarts. She had certainly never seen him as anything other than the immature boy who had lived to make the lives of herself and her friend's hell. But even she couldn't deny that the body which lay a top of hers was not that of a boys but a full grown and quiet honestly well developed man. Indeed she could feel his hard muscles pressing down on her both in his arms, stomach and legs. Looking up into his face she noted that the difference in his eyes. The last time she'd looked into them, she'd been kneeling in front of him at Malfoy Manner, silently pleading with him to lie to his aunt for the sake of everything good. They had seemed so tortured then, filled with the misery of a lost boy who had been forced to grow up too early, and too fast. Now they were free of their despair and the light was back in them making them more beautiful than ever. No Hermione, she mentally hit herself, he does not have beautiful eyes. Slightly embarrassed she quickly lowered her own gaze. His face was still pale and pointy as ever though it seemed to suit him better now. Intent on removing herself from this compromising position as soon as humanely possible Hermione called Malfoy from whatever thoughts he may have been having and in a strained voice asked him to remove himself praying that she'd been able to keep as much of the desperation she felt out of her voice as she could.

And blast she would have gotten away had Ron not come to look for her just at that moment. To make matters worse, Blaise must have heard the commotion and looked out to see what was happening causing himself and Ron to tumble to the ground.

"Funny Zabini" I snapped "really witty."

I managed to shove Draco to one side and stagger to my feet. "I know" Blaise grinned also climbing to his feet. "Another one of my charms." He winked. The git had the nerve to wink at me!

Malfoy and Ron were both up now and Ron – who had obviously caught the wink-, seemed to be deliberating whether to strangle Malfoy or Blaise.

"What the hell is this?" Ron shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mind your language please Mr Weasley," Ron turned even redder at the sound of the headmistress's voice and turned slowly around to face her. "Though I must second your question. What is going on here?"

"Granger and I were merely encouraging a little inter-house unity." Blaise smiled smoothly.

_Well that's one way to put it. _Hermione thought grumpily. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Malfoy's signature smirk had promptly returned and she had to restrain herself from slapping it off like she had in third year. But here was hardly the place. The headmistress seemed to agree.

"Well" Professor McGonagall said sharply, "I'd appreciate it if you did your _encouraging_ in a more suitable time and place."

"That's just what I was telling Granger here." Blaise replied. Hermione glared at him but he only smiled innocently at her. _Insufferable git!_

"I see." McGonagall said in a dubious tone. "Kindly follow me, Mr Zabini, Miss Granger. We need to discuss your duties this year as the new heads of the school."

Malfoy's jaw dropped.

_What?_ For one horrified moment Draco thought he had actually shouted the word out loud, but a quick look around quickly assured him that he had not. Blaise and Granger had already followed McGonagall into the carriage that Draco had originally heard Blaise's laugh coming from leaving just himself and weasel-bee in the otherwise empty corridor.

He smirked at the red head who was now glaring menacingly at him. "Honestly Weasel. I know it's hard in my presence but try not drool." And with that he turned on his heel and hurried into a nearby carriage before Weasley's brain could work that out.


	2. Chapter 2 Books Thoughts and Feelings

**Hello anyone who might be reading this- i know I'm pathetic but please review if you do (thank you to Lei who did- it was much appreciated)- so this chapter isn't great but hopefully the next chapter will be better so hang in there! It should be up in a few days! Anyway I will shut up now... enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

When the train journey finally drew to a close Hermione all but fled the head's carriage. After Professor McGonagall had briefly gone over the head's duties, their living arrangements and what was expected of them as role models to other students she had departed leaving Hermione alone once again with Blaise. Desperately trying to avoid conversation she had grabbed the first book within reach and her heart sank when she turned it over to see the title. Clearing her throat slightly she opened up to a random page and lifting the book so it hid her increasingly red face, began to read. And much to her mortification she heard Blaise chuckle.

"Light reading, eh Granger?" Hermione brought the book up a little higher refusing to respond. "Is this what you were reading over the summer?" He inquired and Hermione could practically hear the smirk. When Hermione refused to respond yet again Blaise settled back in his seat still chuckling to himself.

For the next few minutes Hermione tried very hard indeed to forget the Slytherin sitting opposite her. But when your book is titled "An introduction to male mating habits" it's very hard to become immersed in it. So having sat for ages staring at the page in front of her reading nothing, arms stiff and getting quite sore from holding the really quite heavy book (unbelievable, I know) up so high, Hermione eventually let her arms drop. She was nothing short of furious to find Zabini fast asleep.

In fact the witch was so enraged that in a rare fit of temper she hurled the enormous book at the Italians head.

Horrified at what she had done she promptly looked out the window as though nothing had happened trying desperately to look innocent.

"Ow, what the hell!" Blaise groaned as he came to. His eyes darted from the now open book in front of him, to the girl nervously shifting around in her seat, back to the book again. Putting two and two together in record time Blaise grinned at her.

"You know Granger, if you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was speak. There's no need to be violent."

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione replied nervously still avoiding his gaze. Blaise picked up the book and slowly rotated it back and forth in front of her.

"I'm talking about you throwing this book at my head, Granger." He said slowly as though speaking to someone mentally deficient.

"I didn't do it!" Hermione suddenly cried. She immediately mentally slapped herself. Could she have said anything more stupid? Blaise's grin widened. He mockingly looked around the compartment as though searching for the culprit before his eyes returned to her.

"Tell me then Granger, who did do it." Hermione shrugged carelessly and continued to look out the window. Inside she was quietly praying for a hole in the floor to open and swallow her, or better yet Blaise.

Blaise wouldn't let the subject drop until Hermione had provided him with an adequate explanation as to how a book managed to magically throw itself at him. Hermione had suggested a variety of scenarios- each as amusing as the last to Blaise- including the possibility that a student passing their carriage had thrown it at him, that the book had fallen from the overhead locker and managed to hit him directly in the head, and lastly that she had been temporarily under the imperious curse and had then been Obliviated.

So at last Hermione was able to flee dying of embarrassment leaving Blaise behind in the Compartment dying of laughter.

"Hermione, there you are!" Hermione's shoulders slouched in relief at the sight of her best friend Ginny Weasley waving to her to join her in one of the carriages. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting opposite Ginny and quickly made her way to join them. Once safely inside the carriage Hermione slumped back against her seat mentally exhausted.

"Are you alright Mione?" Harry asked "you look like you've run a marathon." Hermione sat for a moment, eyes shut in an attempt to slow her frantic breathing and pull herself together. When she opened them 3 identical expressions of both worry and amusement were looking at her. Sighing she straightened her back and smiled.

"Yeh I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from the trip." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Were you doing laps of the train?" Hermione briefly told them about the meeting with McGonagall and Blaise expertly skipping over the more embarrassing occurrences of the trip.

"You have to _live_with the git?" Ron gasped, his hands flying to his mouth in horror. Harry was also sympathetic but Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously and Hermione could tell she was fighting a smile.

Draco was not having such a pleasant time. He had spent _his_trip trying to pry Pansy's insistent fingers away from him as Crabbe and Goyle sat chuckling in the seats like idiots about some lame joke Theo had told them about a chicken and a road. Theo smirked at Draco who glared back at him still frantically trying to distance himself from Pansy as much as possible. Merlin the girl was persistent.

But it was not only his desperate struggle with Pansy that was unsettling Draco. He thought about Blaise being head boy, unsure of how he felt about it. After last year he hadn't dreamed that he would get the position himself, but Blaise being head boy? It seemed bizarre to say the least. Blaise was a natural flirt with a laid back attitude who spent more time fixing his hair in the mirror than in class. Blaise was by no means stupid but he was hardly the focused, driven, intelligent role model that often got the position of head boy. Draco refused to acknowledge his feelings as jealous and instead decided that he was merely a little surprised and a little hurt that Blaise had failed to mention it before hand. And then there was Granger. He was _not _surprised that she had got Head girl. Hell! He would have been shocked if she hadn't. That was not what disturbed him. He tried to focus on Blaise but he found his thoughts often drifting to Granger. She had looked so different and yet the same. She had looked so, so _Beautiful… _a voice in his head supplied. Draco wished he could glare at the voice. Instead he shook his head violently trying to clear his thoughts. Granger was not beautiful, pretty maybe…she'd certainly changed over the summer… And without warning Draco's body shivered slightly at the memory of her body pressed against his, so warm and soft, so different from the one that was currently forcing itself on him. Coming back to reality as the train entered the station Draco glared down at Pansy and, grabbing one of her hands in each of his, he forcefully pushed her away, got to his feet and left the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3 NO! NO! NO!

**Hello people who may be reading! Here is another chapter! Just a note *everyone who died in the 7th book -didn't die! They're all back! Everyone previous to the 7th book however is still dead! 4th chapter is already done but I refuse to put it up unless someone else reviews! Thankyou **

Chapter 3

Hermione sighed looking around her. The Great Hall truly had been returned to its former glory, and the mix of the familiar surroundings and sound of her friends laughing was almost enough to make her forget her predicament about sharing a room with a particular Slytherin -almost. She sighed again. She had barely managed to survive a train journey with him, how was she suppose to survive an entire year living with him for Merlins Sake?

After the sorting had ended McGonagall called the students to attention. After the usual warnings about the forbidden forest and so forth she announced the new Heads. After a pause of shock when Blaise was announced as the new head boy the Slytherin table broke into loud applause and cheers slowly followed by the polite applause of the other houses (though Hermione noted quite a few girls cheering enthusiastically from each of the tables). An even louder burst of cheering and applause erupted from the Gryffindor table when Hermione's name was called, quickly joined by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She blushed slightly but sat up confidently, smiling proudly.

Draco watched her. Her eyes shone with happiness and her face had flushed with excitement. Her skin looked so creamy and smooth, her hair soft and luscious. He sighed looking down at his plate only just realizing that the food had appeared. Half heartedly pushing around some vegetables he found he had lost his appetite. Frowning at Crabbe and Goyle's disgusting table manners he looked up once again at Granger. She really did look _very _pretty. Draco groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"What is it Drakie?" Pansy whined in his ear. Draco resisted the urge to throw up.

"I'm just tired." He growled hoping she would notice the warning in his tone and leave him alone.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Pansy whispered in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Yes. Good idea." Draco said jumping up from the table, eager to escape both the sight of Grangers pretty face and Pansy's unwanted attention. Pansy quickly got to her feet as well looking eager but Draco put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I'm tired Pansy." He repeated in a more forceful tone. Pansy sat back down looking disappointed. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him which Draco promptly ignored, practically running out of the Great Hall and heading for the dungeons.

'You just need to get away from her for a bit. It's probably just an illusion and when you see her tomorrow she'll go back to looking exactly as you remember.' He told himself firmly. Draco smiled 'It's just as well I didn't get Head Boy. I'd have to have shared a bathroom and common room with her. In fact, I really won't see her this year. I certainly won't have to talk to her. I could easily avoid her. Yes, I'll just avoid her till I've sorted out how I feel about her and her pretty face and then I can go back to hating her…' Draco, feeling immensely relieved to have this sorted out, sped up. He was almost at the common room when

_BAM! _

Draco was thrown backwards a couple of feet from the force of what he assumed to be an explosion. Coughing from the dust that had filled the air he tried to blink through the darkness. All he saw was a flash of red hair before he blacked out.

Hermione faked a smile as she farewelled her friends outside the Great Hall. Oh how she longed to go with them. With a sigh, she turned achingly slowly around to face Blaise and McGonagall. Having decided it best to avoid Blaise like the a blast-ended skrewet she stayed close to McGonagall her eyes fixed on the ground the entire way to the heads dormitories. She found it easier to lose herself in her thoughts than she'd hoped it would be. After all tomorrow would be her first proper day as Head Girl and she had to mentally go through everything she had to do to prepare. Before she knew it they'd arrived at a large painting of the four founders of Hogwarts. McGonagall gestured to the painting speaking to both of them.

"Choose a password, then you may go inside where you'll find 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and a common room. You'll need to get a good sleep as by the end of breakfast all the time tables needed to have been handed out and I expect to see you both up bright and early tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded and McGonagall quickly departed leaving them alone. Hermione turned with dread to meet Blaise's face. Just as she'd expected he was grinning at her slightly mockingly. Hermione tried not to grimace as he opened his mouth to speak and was quite surprised to hear a female voice come out instead.

"Hermione! Come quick!" Ginny was running towards them at full speed and Hermione was so relieved for the interruption she could have kissed her.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to sound politely concerned and not positively delighted.

"It's Fred and George. They've blown up the Slytherin Dormitories and Common room!"

"What?" Hermione and Blaise shouted at the same time.

"What the hell were they thinking…"

"Why does everyone attack Slytherin's?..."

"…Does the Headmistress know about this…"

"…I mean we're not bad people…"

"I can't believe they would do this! I mean, I know they're pranksters but I didn't think they would go this far…"

"…We're actually pretty cool. Hot, talented, hot, sporty, hot, sly…did I mention hot?"

"…This is a disaster! Is anyone hurt?"

"…This might actually be kind of handy. I wonder if they managed to blow up Crabbe and Goyle while they were at it…"

"This will throw everything totally off schedule! And where are we going to put all the Slytherin's?"

"…Actually Pansy and Millicent would have been better, maybe they got all of them…"

"STOP!" Ginny bellowed! They both turned to look at her. Blaise looked thoughtful, Hermione looked anxious, Ginny looked exasperated. She turned to Hermione.

"I have no idea what they were thinking. Yes the headmistress is being informed this very moment. I was shocked they went this far too. Someone is hurt and has been taken to hospital. Screw the schedule and I have no idea!" She yelled finishing with a dramatic gesture to the sky. Blaise looked stunned, Hermione looked worried.

"That was kind a hot…" Ginny glared at him but Hermione was sure she caught a glimmer of pleasure in those gorgeous blue eyes. Hermione smacked Blaise's arm and started to head to the headmistresses office dragging Ginny with her.

"Who's hurt?" She asked crisply.

"Oh no one important…Draco Malfoy."Hermione stopped in her tracks turning to Ginny. She couldn't understand the sudden feeling of concern that came over her at hearing this.

"Badly?" She inquired.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix." Ginny replied giving Hermione an odd look. Hermione resumed her pace and before they knew it they were there.

No! No! No! This could **not **be happening. Draco had awoken in the hospital wing to find Blaise beside his bed with some horrifying news. The Weasley twins had planned to blow up Snapes office whilst everyone had been eating but had accidentally blown up the entire Slytherin common room -dormitories included. The Gryffindor common room was the biggest in the school and had the most dormitories so everyone in Slytherin had been forced to relocate there till further notice. Which is why Draco now found himself leaning stiffly against the red and gold wall, trying to maintain his cool whilst inwardly panicking.

'So much for avoiding her' Draco thought darkly. Granger and Blaise had been asked to supervise and keep the peace in the tower for a couple of weeks until everyone had calmed down. Draco glanced over at Blaise who was draped across the couch in front of the fire chatting up a pretty Gryffindor girl, looking very relaxed. Granger on the other hand was standing on the opposite side of the room to where Draco stood looking anxious. Her dark eyes flitted around the room as though she expected a fight to break out at any moment. Draco didn't blame her. Apart from Blaise and his new victim everyone was so on edge that the tension had escalated to the point where you could probably cut it with a knife.

Quickly assessing the room Hermione's mind started going into overdrive and she began to panic. Swallowing hard she gave her head a firm shake and focused on the ground while she tried to control her emotions. 'Okay get a grip Hermione. Let's assess: Tension, High. Communication, Low. Comfort, none. First years, petrified. Great start.' She hissed in frustration looking around. Her frantic eyes met Draco's cold grey gaze. He raised an eyebrow silently, challenging her to break the silence. Hermione jerked her head away and instead searched for Blaise.

Draco sighed lowering his gaze to his shoe. He had actually hoped she'd do something…anything. Break into song, throw a chair threw the window, start shooting spells at first years…ANYTHING!

"This is awwwwwwful" Pansy complained in his ear. For once Draco agreed with her though probably not for the same reason…

Just when Draco thought that he would be suffocated by the tension Blaise climbed to his feet grinning broadly at everyone in general.

"Well I'm going to bed." He announced loudly. Every set of eyes shot to him as Blaise strolled over to a couple of first years.

"I'd be going to bed as well if I were you." He told them in a serious voice. "Big day tomorrow; timetables arrive, teachers get grumpy and if you're not careful you'll get eaten by one of the trolls." The first years jumped looking frightened and all scurried off to bed.

Looking satisfied Blaise quickly made his way over to the staircase that led to the dormitories and disappeared. More and more students quickly began to follow him eager to escape the awkwardness. Draco was most relieved to find that though he was sharing a tower with Gryffindor's he wasn't sharing a dormitory with any.

"Hey Drake?" Came Blaise's muffled voice from one of the beds. Merlin he changed fast.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me hand out timetables tomorrow at breakfast? I'll do Ravenclaw if you do Slytherin…"

"Sure Mate."Draco sighed falling onto one of the beds. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so tired. Crawling under the blankets Draco turned onto his side and quickly drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 An Awkward Encounter

**Yay! Thank you thank you thank you! I am in fact so irrationally, completely and stupidly thrilled that I'm actually updating immediately! but it's shorter so I'm not totally pathetic. I am going to start writing the next chapter immediately too cause I'm nice and the more reviews I get the faster it will be up! Oh and a message to yourfan, there will be Hermione/Blaise flirting going on and Malfoy will _not _enjoy it. and to staticecho19 I really like Blaise in this story too. with all the tention he is an essential character. And lastly to lei, my wonderful first reviewer I agree. Its so cliche to make draco head boy and hermione head girl (*rolls eyes). Anyway! enjoy and keep the reviews coming! **

"Draco" Hermione called softly to him. She stood with her back to him a couple of metres away. She was looking back at him over her shoulder a beautiful smile lighting her face. They were just outside the great hall and judging from the decoration it was the night of the Yule ball. Looking down Draco saw he was wearing his best dress robes and Hermione was in her beautiful blue dress.

But there was something different. There were no other people here, just the two of them. She called to him again and smiling Draco moved closer to her, but she turned and ran into the hall. Draco, for reasons unknown to him, quickly followed her. She spun around all of a sudden and Draco almost ran into her. Looking down into her beautiful eyes, Draco unconsciously felt himself move his head closer to hers. His eyes shut in anticipation; he could feel her breath on his lips…

"Drake!" Draco looked around confused. Hermione was still gazing up at him expectantly so he smiled and lowered his lips to hers again.

"Don't pucker up to me Malfoy!" Draco's eyes flew open to see Blaise grinning at him.

"What the hell Blaise?" Draco exclaimed rolling away from him.

"Look mate I hate to interrupt what I'm sure was a very eh-", Blaise paused for effect "**Interesting** dream. But were both going to be late in a minute and we need to hand out timetables remember." Draco groaned pulling a pillow over his head to protect it from the sunlight pouring through the open windows. "Who opened the bloody blinds?"

"That would have been the house elves." Blaise answered cheerfully. "Aren't they wonderful creatures?" If looks could kill Blaise would be six feet under. Grinning, Blaise nudged Draco hard in the ribs earning him a groan of pain. "Now come on Drake. I hate to break it to you but the beauty sleep really isn't doing anything for you."After a few moments of silence Blaise stood up.

"Fine. Be that way." Blaise dramatically threw an arm over his face and dragged himself to the door. Draco couldn't help a grin at Blaise's terrible imitation of Pansy.

"Sorry Babe." Draco called as Blaise walked out the door laughing. Eventually though Draco did crawl out of bed and towards the bathroom. With a groan he realised that he'd slept in his uniform all night. Frustrated he grabbed his towel, threw off his shirt, yanked open the door to the bathroom and-

Malfoy's jaw hit the floor. For there, completely naked, relaxed in the bathtub was Granger herself. He looked at her, she looked at him, he gaped, she blushed. _Whoa! Forget her pretty face look at her- Gah! _Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he was hit in the head with a wet face cloth.

"Get out" Granger hissed blushing furiously. If Draco was Potter he would have apologised, blushed and walked out. If he was Blaise he would have torn off all his clothes and jumped in with her. However he was Draco- a rather shocked, unintelligible Draco at the moment but Draco nonetheless- and so he smirked and wandered over to the mirror. He was actually shocked to see he wasn't wearing a shirt. Trying to find something to do he picked up a comb and started fixing his hair whilst he gathered his thoughts.

"No," he drawled trying to sound bored "I don't think I will." He watched her through the mirror as her face became a comical mixture of hate, embarrassment and desperation.

"Malfoy," she sounded a little breathless "Get. Out. Now."

Hermione hadn't been able to get any sleep that night. She rolled and turned in her sleep anxiously trying to hear if there was anything going on in the common room like say if war had broken out. Giving up she sorted out the timetables and left them outside the doors of all the Gryffindors. Feeling a little relieved she was at last able to succumb to sleep. When she woke up it was already ½ past 8.

"Shoot!" She yelped throwing her blankets to the sides and starting to scramble out of bed. Running around her room like a mad thing she got a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't repress her groan. The stress had gotten to her as had the lack of sleep and her mirror cheerfully reflected it.

"Bad hair day dear?" The mirror asked smugly. Hermione scowled at the mirror and slumped down onto the bed as she racked her brain for a couple of spells to fix up her appearance. Just at that moment the door swung open and Ginny came in and thank Merlin she had food!

"I didn't see you at Breakfast so I stole some food for you before Ron ate it all." She told Hermione unrolling a magically enlarged serviette down on the table to reveal 2 slices of toast, a cookie, and an apple.

"**And,**" Ginny added triumphantly slamming down a cup in front of her. "A mug of butter beer!"

"Ginny you're the best!" Hermione beamed throwing her arms around the red heads neck.

"I know." Ginny grinned returning the hug. "Now," she pushed Hermione back and gave her a quick look over. "You look awful! Eat up and take a bath. I will see you when you are presentable!" And with that she turned on her heel and headed to the door.

Smiling, Hermione turned back to her meal. _Maybe this morning wouldn't be too bad after all!_

-She spoke too soon.

"Malfoy! Get. Out. Now." She bit out.

"Draco." He corrected. "Honestly _Hermione_. We've known each other for over 7 years. You'd think we'd be on a first name basis by now."

"Fine, Draco." She growled "Now. Get. Out." She couldn't believe it. One moment she was having a relaxing soak in a bubbly bath, the next she's lying vulnerably in a bathtub while Draco Malfoy struts around the bathroom shirtless revealing some very nice abs… No Hermione! Draco chuckled putting down the comb and turning around. She desperately tried to gather more bubbles around her chest thanking Merlin she had chosen to take a bubble bath and lowered herself further under the water. He seemed relaxed leaning nonchalantly against the bench as he continued to smirk at her.

"Draco" *sniff "Please" *Shiver "Get" *Hiccup "Out" *Sob. _Pathetic Hermione _she scolded herself.

"Well since you asked nicely." Draco smirked pushing off the bench and strolling over to the bathroom door. "I'll be back in 2 minutes. If you're still in here, I'm warning you, I'll be getting in with you." And with that he strode out.


	5. Chapter 5 A Blaise Idea

**Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews guys. Once again I'll remind you: I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Next chapter will be up soonish... I'm not sure how fast I want to move the story along so I'd appreciate comments on that. Oh the pressures of a first story. I might do a one shot Dramione on the side to take the pressure off this one... Anyway, onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 5

"Oh Merlin." Draco groaned leaning back against the wall.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione sighed tilting her head back against the edge of the bath.

-Later that morning-

"Whoa Drake!" Blaise's face became a mask of fake shock. "I know I said the beauty sleep wasn't doing anything for you but there's no reason to wear makeup." Draco scowled angrily at him as he joined him outside potions. He was well aware his face was an odd colour thanks to first the freezing cold, then boiling hot shower he'd taken. Having needed to er relieve himself he then turned up the heat to boiling point resulting in him now blending in nicely with the furniture in the Gryffindor common room. He threw Blaise a withering look not appreciating the reminder.

"Look Blaise. Can we just move away from my face for one day?" He growled. Blaise chuckled but said nothing. A few moments later Granger and the rest of the golden trio arrived. Draco tried in vain not to stare at her which Blaise noticed with glee.

"Come on mate! Pull yourself together. It's not like you've seen her naked!" 2 hours a go Draco would have laughed. Now, he wanted to die.

"That's not funny." Draco snapped realizing immediately that he should've laughed it off. Blaise's eyes widened and for the first time Draco thought he looked genuinely surprised.

"No." He whispered. He looked like Christmas had come early. "You haven't. What? When? Where? Why didn't you say? This is huge! Does she look as good out of clothes as in them?" Draco, growing increasingly redder, grabbed Blaise and dragged him away from prying ears.

"Listen." He hissed shoving Blaise up against the wall and prodding him in the chest. "You will not mention this to Granger; in fact, you will absolutely not mention this to anyone. You will not bring this up again. You will forget about this or I will hex you to oblivion! Do you understand?"

"Will you forget about it?" Blaise inquired. He didn't seem at all frightened by what was obviously a threat. In fact he seemed even more cocky than usual. Draco stepped back and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't think I can." He whispered at last.

"Well," Blaise started pushing Draco a few feet back from him and straightening up. "Firstly, do not threaten me Mr Malfoy. Remember I am head boy now. Second, I do not believe for a moment that you could beat **me **in a duel. And third," he lowered his voice. "Can you at least answer the last question?" Draco groaned.

"Use your imagination." He said at last joining the mob of students now following professor Snape into the dungeons.

"Oh I will." Blaise winked following him.

_I can't believe I almost broke down in front of Malfoy! _Hermione mentally groaned. She was sure he was somehow going to use this against her. And how much had he seen?

"Oh Merlin," Hermione murmured under her breathe as she and her friends drew closer to potions.

"You okay Mione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded but said nothing as they rounded the last corner. And there he was, looking rather red in fact. Like he'd been under boiling, hot water or something. _Odd_

Malfoy seemed to be avoiding eye contact though Hermione was sure she saw him sneak a glance at her a couple of times. _He looks embarrassed. And so he should! The insolence of the git! Don't you dare blush Hermione! _But she did. Clearing her throat nervously she leaned against a wall further away from Malfoy and tossed her hair so it covered her rosy face. It was an anxious few minutes but after what felt forever Snape appeared sweeping past the gathering of 7th years into the dungeons, black robes billowing out behind him.

"So what do you think?" Blaise enquired over the cauldron. They had been attempting to brew a rather difficult healing potion for the last 1 hour.

"I don't think it's supposed to be this colour." Draco said flatly keeping his eyes fixed on the concoction that had turned a rather ugly shade of green.

"You're avoiding my question."

"It says on the board that it should be a lilac colour by now." Draco continued. He was indeed avoiding both Blaise's question and the eye contact he sought.

"Don't you think it's a good idea?" Blaise persisted.

"Maybe we should try stirring it in anti-clockwise direction instead."

"Draco!" Draco finally looked up. Blaise looked just as he sounded; positive and enthusiastic.

"I think it's unnecessary."

"Well I think it'll be great."Blaise declared. Draco sighed.

"Granger won't like it." He argued. "And you'll need to get to support it if you want a hope in hell of actually getting McGonagall's consent."

"Oh she'll come round." Blaise said dismissively glancing over at her table. Draco glanced over as well. She was peering into her own cauldron, hair pulled loosely back into a bun, a confused expression on her face.

"If you say so." He replied dryly turning back to his potion.

Potions, was every bit as horrible as it used to be much to Hermione's disappointment. She'd had high hopes that after the war Snape would let up a bit but this proved to be fruitless. He was just as cold and condescending to the Golden trio (Harry in particular) as he used to be and Ron seemed especially angered by it.

"That sly snake! And after you saved his life and everything Harry, gave the testament that saved his stinky backside from being thrown into Azkaban and this is how he repays you? I'm gonna get him, I swear I will!" Ron hollered. And he did so for the 30 minutes that it'd taken to walk up the steps, drop off their books, enter the Great Hall and serve themselves lunch. They'd been sitting here for 10 minutes and even the food was not enough to deter him. It was a disgusting talent of Ron's to eat and talk at the same time and there was simply no stopping the boy once he was on a roll. Harry sighed and Hermione shot him a sympathetic look.

"Ron, for the 100th time, what did you expect?" He asked. Merlin he sounded tired. The war had really aged him. "Did you really think the war would end Snapes lifelong hate for all things Gryffindor just like that? That he'd dress in red and gold, sing Carols and hand out Berty Botts to first years?" Ginny giggled at the image, and even Ron cracked a smile.

"Besides," Harry continued. "We saved Malfoy's, Crabbe's and Goyle's lives too but it hardly made us all best buddies did it?" Ron snorted at the idea but Hermione became immediately alert at the mention of Malfoy. Ginny's –of course- noticed and eyed Hermione suspiciously. Hermione tried to appear fascinated by what Harry was saying but Ginny's eyes were as astute and intimidating as Mad-eye Moody's and it took all Hermione's self restraint not to run out of the hall, screaming.

"You guys just have double potions?" Fred and George asked lightly sitting down on either side of the table. Their presence was met with a glare from half the table who had still not forgiven them, and a resentful but resigned look from the other half who were getting there.

"Yeh, we did." Harry said at last looking down at his untouched meal. Hermione knew how sick he was of wars and fighting and felt another pang of sympathy for him. Fred and George gave him a sad smile knowing how hard this was for him.

"We're sorry about this Harry especially to you." Fred said. "Yeh we really didn't for it to turn out like this honest." George added.

"I know you didn't." Harry told smiling dejectedly. Ginny rubbed his arm and murmured soothing words in his ears. As sad as she felt for Harry Hermione was glad Ginny was distracted. Now if only she could distract herself…

Malfoy and Blaise had just walked into the Great Hall and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off them. _Don't be so anxious Hermione. After the way Draco acted this morning I doubt he'll be spreading rumours. Wait, did I just call him Draco? Gah! _Shaking her head she turned back to her food.

At the end of the day Draco and Blaise made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Well that was a very successful day if I so myself." Blaise declared. Draco considered calling a teacher. _Was he mad?_ Today had been one of the most stressful, horrible, agonizing, embarrassing days of his life. Blaise, oblivious to Draco's incredulous stare, continued.

"I got all the timetables handed out -without your help I might add,"

"You obviously didn't need it."

"I got 15 points in Ancient Runes"

"I do recall"

"Lunch was great"

"If you weren't too disgusted by your friends to eat it."

"We didn't get any homework in charms."

"No, I got detention instead."

"Millicent tried to make out with me."

"That's a positive?"

"And I have come up with a most fabulous idea!"

"Which won't be approved."

"And yet, I wasn't the one who saw Granger naked."

Draco almost fell off the stairwell. He whipped his around to check for any close witnesses.

"I- I told you to forget that."

Blaise turned to him a teasing smile on his face.

"I do recall."

Draco shoved him aside playfully and they continued up the stairs.

**What's that cheeky Blaise up to? Review to find out! **


	6. Chapter 6 Another Potions Class

**Sorry guys! I know it took forever to upload which is why I am giving you a long chapter! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Your comments truly make my day! No idea if I'll get another chapter up this week but I promise to write a couple this weekend and so you won't have to wait that long. I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I'm still not entirely happy with it but I hope you all like it. Still not sure how long I want to make this story. It could be anywhere between 20 and 50 chapters long. Review to have your say and to make me feel loved! **

**Now Onwards...**

When Draco and Blaise entered the common room it was clear that the two houses were still hugely on edge. _Great! Another night of hell _Draco thought sourly. Blaise apparently disagreed. In fact, while the rest of the Slytherins sat huddled in the silently agreed Slytherin side of the common room, Blaise plopped down onto the sofa in front of the fire that was currently occupied by non other then Harry Potter and his redheaded girlfriend looking extremely relaxed. Potter shifted ever so slightly away from him and Weaslette who was sitting in his lap eyed Blaise suspiciously. The Slytherins watched with mild interest as though expecting Potter to throw him off the couch whilst the other Gryffindors seemed a little startled and annoyed. Shaking his head Draco made his way to sit near Blaise. The Gryffindor side was much warmer after all and Draco certainly didn't mind pissing off a couple of Gryffindors. It wasn't until he sat down in the arm chair in front of the fire that he saw her. Granger was lying stomach down on the rug in front of the fire reading. Her legs were crossed in the air behind her and she was twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. Draco swallowed hard as unwanted memories of her naked in the bath infiltrated his mind. He desperately wanted to run up to his dormitory and hide there but that would definitely lose him cool points so he remained planted in his seat instead opting to take out a book himself. He glanced briefly at Blaise to see what he was doing and his draw dropped open to see Blaise starring at Granger, a sly smile forming on his face. Draco's eye flew frantically to Granger to see what was so fascinating but she was still just reading her book, absentmindedly twirling that gorgeous hair around her finger- _Gorgeous? No Draco! Ugly! Ugly! _He forced his eyes back to Blaise to see him still gazing at Granger. _Oh no way! _A voice screamed in Draco's head. _Blaise can't… she can't…_Draco's eyes darted madly back and forth between the two till they actually hurt.

_Blaise can't __**like **__Granger, surely _Draco thought almost hysterically.

_Why not? You __**like **__her… _a voice -that sounded remarkably like Blaise's when he was smirking – said.

_I do not. Just because I think she's pretty doesn't mean I __**like **__her. _Yep he was definitely getting hysterical.

_If you don't like her why does it bother you that Blaise does? _This made Draco pause. Another quick glance between the two didn't help him at all.

_Because she's not right for him! I mean, she's, she's, she's a muggleborn, a Gryffindor, The-boy-who-just won't-die's best friend. And, and smart! Blaise doesn't like smart girls! _Okay passing hysterical...

Draco couldn't believe how he was reacting to this. For one thing he wanted to punch Blaise. Okay- maybe that was not so strange. With his Devil-may-care attitude Draco quite often had to resist the urge to throttle him. But this was different. He didn't want to punch Blaise because he was being annoying, he wanted to punch Blaise because, because

-_because you're jealous… _

"No!" Draco shouted. His eyes widened with the realization that he had indeed shouted and now Blaise, Potter, Weaslette, Granger and several others were looking at him startled.

"No?" Blaise asked him looking surprised. Draco tried not to look horrified.

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd be **so** against it Malfoy" Potter commented. _Against?_

"Well Potter, don't think." He said lamely. _What in Merlins name were they talking about?_ Hermione (_Hermione?) _was gazing at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide and innocent with her surprise and Draco tried not to squirm under her stare. Blaise chuckled snapping Draco's attention away from Granger.

"Oh he's not against that part of it Potter, he just doesn't want to be on a team with you." Blaise informed him in a calm voice. Potter rolled his eyes. _Ah, so that's what they're talking about. _Draco relaxed back into his seat his smirk back on his face.

"Blaise I don't know." Granger said uncertainly looking torn. Draco immediately felt angered by the soft way she said Blaise's name. The way she said his (last name mind you), you'd think he was the dark lord himself.

"It'll be cool Granger." Blaise replied blasé. Draco's eyes narrowed at him. _Maybe he doesn't like her; maybe he was just wondering how to put his proposition to her. _But the way Blaise was looking at her contradicted his hopeful thought.

"You see how uptight everyone is, this will help ease the tension so much! Having the quiditch teams mix will mean that they've got to communicate with each other, work together. We'll finally be able to compete without dividing the houses so much. And I think we could really unite the houses if everyone got involved. Isn't that what you want?" Merlin he forgot how persuasive Blaise could be. Granger actually seemed to be considering it.

"What are you guys talking about?" _Oh great. Another Weasley_. Weasle sat down in the armchair opposite Draco looking questioningly at Potter. Draco noted The Weasels ears reddening at the sight of Blaise and himself and smirked. _Someone's not happy to see me._

"Zabini's just suggested that this year we get the entire school involved in Quiditch." Potter told him. Weasle nodded looking serious and Draco resisted the urge to laugh. His brain was probably struggling trying to process what this meant. "And that we mix the houses up when we put teams together. You know a couple of students from each house per team."He continued.

"What?" The Weasle roared.

"Why is everyone yelling tonight?" The Weaslette asked laughing slightly.

"I don't want to play with Slytherins." The Weasle continued.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco snapped at him. He smirked when Weasels entire face went even redder. Merlin he could spend all day winding weasel up.

"Maybe it shouldn't be compulsory." Granger suggested tentatively obviously trying to move the subject back to safe ground.

"If it's not compulsory no one will do it." Potty laughed.

"Could we take a class out of the curriculum to practise?" The Weasle asked looking excited.

"Well sure. We could do flying lessons like we did in first year except of course more advanced. Then later we can split people into teams." Blaise replied smoothly.

"And this would be the whole school?" The Weaslette asked.

"Yep. We could have the junior section and a senior section."

Granger moved into a sitting position biting her lip anxiously. _She looks adorable when she does that. _Draco thought absentmindedly before mentally hitting himself.

Draco knew why she didn't want to do this. He'dknown since he was in first year and they had taken their flying lessons, that Granger was terrified of heights. Others thought she didn't want to fly because she didn't think she was good at it and she couldn't stand that. But Draco saw the fear in her eyes as she looked down at the ground; he saw the slight shaking of her shoulders and her knuckle white grip on the broom. Of course, **he** had found it terribly amusing having never experienced a fear of heights.

"So what do you say Granger?" Blaise asked looking at her smirking. His voice was light and teasing as usual to the untrained-ear but Draco had known Blaise since they were born and he could quite clearly detect a hint of flirtation in his best friend's voice and his mood darkened significantly.

Granger looked at her friends eager faces.

"I guess we can talk to McGonagall about it."She said at last and Blaise smiled triumphantly.

The next week at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry passed painfully slowly for Hermione. Avoiding Draco Malfoy was practically an art form and one she was becoming very adept at using. Things in the common room hadn't improved much and Blaise and Hermione still hadn't heard back from McGonagall about the Quiditch. Sighing, Hermione leant against the wall outside the potions Classroom. It was Friday morning and Harry and Ron were –as usual- finishing off their potions assignments that they'd left till the last minute. Hermione tutted at them disapprovingly.

"What?" Ron asked in a whiny tone.

"I hope you don't intend to be this behind all year or you're not going to pass your newts." Hermione warned him sharply.

"Harry didn't do his either!" Ron yelled pointing at Harry who had been hiding slightly behind his parchment.

"I know. And I'm very disappointed in you too Harry." Hermione gave him a stern look and Harry did his best to look ashamed.

"Sorry mum." He apologised forlornly hanging his head. Hermione laughed and turned back to her own notes.

A few minutes later and Snape arrived brushing swiftly past the students and flung open the doors. As Hermione and the rest of the students filed into the classroom and made their way to the tables they were shocked to find pieces of parchment with their classmate's names on them.

"If you imbeciles haven't worked it out yet you are to sit at the seat where the parchment with your name written on it is." Snape drawled giving the class a disdainful look.

"Why didn't you warn me about **this**?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione looked as surprised as him.

"I didn't know." She whispered back.

Looking around the tables Hermione at last found her name and almost died when she saw who was on her table. On the seat next to hers was a piece of parchment with Blaise Zabini elegantly written on it and opposite were Lavender Brown's and Gregory Goyle's. Looking around quickly, she wondered if anyone would notice if she swapped her name onto a different table. She was scanning the other tables to find a decent one to sit at when Blaise sat down next to her.

"Isn't this great?" Blaise asked her cheerfully. "What are the odds that we'll get to sit next to each other?" Hermione felt her expression turn to one of despair. _What were the odds indeed? _Hermione sighed looking ahead. Blaise's beaming face was making her depressed. _At least you're not next to Malfoy _she thought feeling slightly better. Ron was at the table in front of her. He was sitting next to Dean with his back to her and opposite him was a very sulky looking Malfoy and next to him an ecstatic looking Parkinson.

She looked around for Harry and found him sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room with Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Knott and Millicent Bullstrode. Hermione smiled sympathetically at him. Trust Snape to put Harry on a table with only Slytherins.

"Quiet." Snape growled and all talk ceased immediately. "Where you are seated now will be your seat for the rest of the year." There was a collective groan from almost everyone in the room (Blaise and Parkinson seemed quite happy where they were.) Snape glared at everyone till they were all quite once again.

"The person seated next to you will be your partner when you endeavour to create potions and you will work with your table on projects. This was not my idea, I do not support it and I will not hear of any complaints from any of you. Any questions?" He asked -though it sounded more like a dare. When no one spoke Snape went on to explain that they'd be making a potion that would paralyse the drinker and the method and list of ingredients appeared magically behind him on the board. When he was done, the students immediately started to argue with their partners over who was going to do what. Sighing, Hermione turned to Blaise. And surprise, surprise he was grinning.

_Great smile… Whoa where did that come from?_

"Right well if you get the ingredients I'll start to err, set the um, thing up…" She said lamely avoiding his gaze. Blaise still smiling moved to get the ingredients and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. There was something about standing in close proximity to hot, charming guys that made it hard to breathe, she noted.

She set up her cauldron and magically lit a fire underneath it. She was finally getting her breath back when Blaise returned with the ingredients.

"Okay." _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out… _

"Well," Blaise looked at her expectantly. "Let's get started." She said, reaching for the nearest ingredient.

Draco was trying desperately to focus on his potion, really he was, but between Pansy's unending prattle, Thomas drumming his fingers and the Weasels grunts of frustration every few seconds it was literally impossible. Giving up he glanced around the classroom. Most sets of partners seemed to find the best way to work with each other was to say nothing at all and so apart from his musical table there was very little sound in the classroom at all. Then he heard Blaise's voice and looked up to see him standing very close behind Granger looking over her shoulder. Granger was stirring the potion her eyes fixed intently on it. Blaise whispered something that made Granger laugh. She looked up at him smiling and Draco unconsciously began to chop his Bruntwick very violently. A particularly aggressive chop sent a Bruntwick flying into Pansy's unsuspecting face, hitting her squarely between the eyes.

"Oh," she gasped bringing her hand delicately to rest on her forehead. "Oh Draco, you hit me."Draco's glare moved from Blaise to Pansy. Her eyes were wide and pathetic begging for an apology.

"Clearly not hard enough." He snapped throwing the now massacred Brunswick into the pot.

"Drake!" Pansy sobbed. And with that she passed out cold on the potions floor.

"Omg!" Students quickly began to rush over to her unconscious body. Draco groaned.

_Merlin! This is just what I need..._


	7. Chapter 7 Let the Games Begin!

**Oh My God! I've been suffering major writers block for almost 2 weeks. Gah! Any way heres another chapter Hope its not too awful! Review and tell me what to think**

**Onwards!**

After potions, Hermione and Blaise were finally summoned to McGonagall's office. Pansy, moaning and sobbing, had been taken immediately to the hospital wing and Snape had of course blamed Ron for her 'injury' and taken 30 points off Gryffindor for his 'clumsiness'. Hermione was still inwardly sulking at the injustice as she and Blaise made their way to the Headmistresses office. _Stupid Malfoy!_

"You can talk to me if you like. You know, just an offer." Blaise suggested with a shrug. Hermione smiled glancing up at him.

"And tell me Mr Zabini, what could we possibly have to talk about?" She asked in a sweetly polite tone.

"Well Miss Granger, you could tell me what happened to give you that facial expression." Blaise replied just as politely.

"What facial expression?" Hermione asked worriedly she immediately stopped to check her reflection in an empty classroom window. Blaise laughed and she glared at him over her shoulder. "Well?"

"You had your 'someone's sitting at my seat favourite seat in the library' look on."

"I have a 'someone's sitting in my favourite seat in the library' look?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just an example."Blaise said holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"There's more? Are you stalking me?" Hermione asked playfully.

"And documenting your many facial expressions at the same time."

"Ah ha! So it was the rare quality in a man to be able to multi-task that got you head boy." She grinned. She hadn't realized that they had stopped walking and they were now standing face to face. She blushed realizing how close she was standing to him.

"Um…" Blaise smiled at her suddenly very unsure expression.

"I call this look your 'should I tell Weasle that he forgot to put his pants on this morning?' face." Hermione smacked his arm but couldn't keep from grinning.

"Ron has never forgotten to put his pants on."

"Yes, but if he did, that's what your face would look like."

Hermione laughed as they continued to keep walking towards McGonagall's office. For once she was glad that the word 'serious' was completely foreign to Blaise.

"Well that was unexpected." Blaise said at last. Hermione didn't hear him. Her brain was going into warp speed and it took all her concentration to keep from passing out. Staring straight ahead, she forced her mind to slow into comprehendible sentences.

_People will hate this. _

_It might work_

_And if it doesn't? I'm Head Girl! They'll blame me!_

_They'll blame McGonagall and the teachers first. Besides Blaise is Head Boy so they'll have to blame him too._

_Not it will be me! It's always me! Why can't they see House Unity can't be forced! No one will accept it that way!_

_You really need to calm down._

She had been only partially aware of her feet dragging her towards the Great Hall and now realized with a jolt they were almost there. Her watch confirmed that is was almost lunch time and panic engulfed her. She swallowed loudly as the large, wooden doors came into view and Blaise cast a side-glance at her. _Oh Merlin! _

_Come on Hermione! Deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in- Oh screw it!_

"What do you honestly think about this?" Hermione asked rounding on a surprised Blaise. He recovered quickly rocking casually back on his heels and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I think it's going to be an interesting week." He said smoothly. Hermione glared at him and stormed into the Great Hall. _It can't be that bad…_

_OH SWEET MERLIN…_

Hermione jerked to a halt. Where 4 long tables had been there were now at least 30 small ones. Each had a table cloth with the 4 house symbols embroidered on it. The hall was full but the tables were empty. Hermione groaned. No one knew what to do.

_At least no one seems angry yet. _Hermione scanned the room and spotted Harry and Ron eyeing one of the tables as though they expected it to explode at any second.

"Hi guys!" she called nervously making her way over to them. Harry smiled and waved whilst Ron's suspicious stare shifted to her.

"I'm not going to burst into flames Ron." Hermione told him when she reached them. "I'm not a phoenix." Harry laughed, Ron blushed.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked her gesturing to the tables. Hermione sighed.

"It's for House Unity. McGonagall thinks if the students have to sit with people outside their own houses for meals they will converse and therefore form friendships." She explained slowly.

"What? That's rubbish!" Ron yelled. Hermione hushed him and quickly sat down at a table pretending to wait patiently for the food. Harry and Ron looked at her uncertainly before joining her. Other students followed their lead and sat at the tables. Hermione was beginning to relax when she felt someone sit down next to her. She saw green lining on black in the corner of her eye and Harry and Ron's looks of shock.

"Blaise go away." She said flatly without turning her head.

"Wrong name darling." Hermione almost fell off her chair. Draco Malfoy was smirking at her eyes, grey eyes clouded over with something she couldn't quiet place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked managing to sound both shocked and incredulous.

"I thought the point of these tables was to mix the houses." He drawled. "I'm doing my part for house-unity." Hermione continued to stare at him for several seconds. He avoided her gaze instead looking straight ahead and drinking pumpkin juice. She moved her shocked stare to Harry and Ron who were also looking at Malfoy curiously.

"Hey guys." Blaise said sitting down next to Malfoy. Hermione noticed he looked a little surprised to see Malfoy sitting next to her as well. Malfoy nodded in greeting.

"What did McGonagall want?" Malfoy asked Blaise after a few seconds. Blaise shrugged but Hermione saw his eyes narrow slightly at Malfoy.

"This and that, stuff about house unity." He replied.

"Did she mention quiditch?" Harry asked Blaise enthusiastically. _Does anyone even remember I'm here? _Hermione scowled down at her plate.

"Nope but I think we'll get it. I mean it's only logical." Blaise finally moved his eyes to Harry away from Malfoy who was still looking at his drink, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. Just at that moment the food appeared and Ron almost clapped with delight. Hermione sighed and reached over for a bread roll but was blocked by a pale hand. Malfoy smiled at her and she was taken aback by how genuine it looked. Malfoy picked up a bread roll and handed it to her. She felt him push the bread roll into her hand but didn't move as she was still in shock.

"Hey Hermione," That snapped her out of it. _Did Blaise just call me __**Hermione**__? _

"Yeah?" She asked slowly. Blaise was grinning again and she felt relieved that at least something was normal.

"Did you tell them about the ball?" Hermione winced slightly.

"No" She replied coolly.

"Wot ball?" Ron asked, bits of his sandwich flying out as he spoke.

"Ew, gross Ron" Ginny complained coming to sit on his left. Harry smiled and leant over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Ew gross Potter." Blaise teased. Ginny glowered at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What ball?" Ron repeated having swallowed.

"Were having a Seniors ball in about oh, a month or two." Blaise replied smirking slightly. Draco raised an eye brow and Ginny leant forward slightly.

"Oh, Okay." And just like that his attention was back on his food. Hermione wondered if she should tell them that there was more to it than that but decided to leave it for a later date. _Why ruin the peace? Speaking of which…_

She sneaked a glance at Draco only to find him eating his own food apparently unaffected by the company. She narrowed her eyes slightly disbelievingly. _Why is he sitting next to me? In fact, why this table at all? Something's going on here... _She looked over at Blaise who was also starring at Draco. _Hmm… How very strange indeed._

**Let the Draco and Blaise Battle begin...**


	8. Chapter 8 A quick Draco point of view

**Hi Guys. Just a quick up date. Next Chapter I want to move on with the story but I wanted you to know a bit about what Draco was thinking before lunch. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Back words!**

Chapter 8

Draco was fuming. He couldn't get the image of Hermione _No! Granger! _smiling at Blaise out of his head.

"Dam him." He spat angrily. He was sitting in the back in _history_ of magic next to Theodore who was fast asleep. He could hear Binns still rattling on about some hero of the 17th Century and he stared hard at the clock willing it to speed up. _20 minutes to lunch. _Draco groaned dropping his head into his hands.

He would have to talk to Blaise at lunch, act like was nothing wrong, act like he didn't know that Blaise liked Granger, act like he didn't want to AK him. Draco started doodling on his book lost in thought. _Why is this bothering me so much? Blaise and I have never had any problems with dating each other's ex's in the past. So he'll date her, break up with her, then I can date her. _Draco thought about this for a moment. _It wouldn't be so bad. _He concluded. _Unless he doesn't break up with her… _Dam his conscience! Draco looked at the clock. _15 minutes to lunch. _He glared at the desk. _He doesn't deserve her! –Whoa where did that come from. _Draco shook his head taken aback at the vicious tone. _Jeeze she's just a girl! Blaise is your best friend, remember? _Draco sighed. _Of course he is. She's just another girl. Blaise likes her. Great. Whatever. It's none of my business. No big deal. Leave him to it. _Leaning back in his seat Draco looked down at his notes- and choked. He had subconsciously drawn:

D (insert love heart here) H

on his page. Theodore shifted next to him but Draco was too immersed in his horror to notice.

"Hey Drake, what does D heart H mean?" he asked drowsily. Draco screwed up the bit of paper and threw it into a nearby fireplace.

"Nothing. It's a -potions formula." He said quickly.

Theodore gave him a weird look but lowered his head again quickly dozing off. Draco mentally groaned. _Blaise doesn't deserve this. But I can't let her go. _He thought resignedly. _Guess its Blaise or Hermione. Hermione... _He sighed out loud. _Hermione._

**His decision is made. Next chapter we'll move forward unless people review and tell me they want Draco's opinion over lunch. **


	9. Chapter 9 All's fair in love and war

I'm am so so so so so sorry about not updating for like 2 months! I had major writers block and everytime I tried to write I got a mind blank. Anyway trying to get back on track now. So I quickly wrote this little bit of Draco POV. It's short and probably not very good but please read and enjoy. It would be lovely if I got some supportive reviews as well wink wink nudge nudge Seriously though I'm going to get jump start this story as it were and start up dating regularly again… promise

Chapter 9

Blaise. Hermione. Blaise. Hermione. Blaise. Hermione. Blaise. Hermione. Hermione, Argh! 5 minutes to lunch. Draco ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the Great Hall. Previous enemy. Best Friend since birth. The doors came into site. Gorgeous, fiery girl. Laidback, cool guy. He reached the Great Hall. At least I'll have awhile to make up my mind.

"Wow" Theodore's comment interrupted Draco's trail of thoughts. Oh no…

*I'm not going to describe the layout again. Go back 2 chapters if you've forgotten.

Draco stood rooted to the ground in the entrance of the Great Hall in disbelief. Theodore, who had recovered slightly, moved a few steps forward to stand next to Blaise who was surveying the room with great amusement.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" Theodore asked looking somewhat less amused.

"This is McGonagall's idea of house unity." Blaise replied cheerfully.

"This is ridiculous." Theodore growled. "The last thing we bloody well need is that old bat interfering with our social lives." After a few moments silence Theodore ploughed on.

"I mean what Slytherin in their right mind wants to get all buddy-buddy with those oh so friendly Hufflepuff's? And no one could pay me enough to talk civilly let alone be friends with a Gryffindor."When Blaise still didn't reply Theodore turned to him.

"Don't you agree mate?" He inquired. Draco finally coming out of his shock focused on his friends. Theodore was looking very impatient and Draco absentmindedly wondered if he'd stamp his foot like Pansy did in a tantrum. But most of Draco's attention was on what –or rather who- Blaise was gazing at. Hermione was shifting nervously on her feet near one of the tables a few feet away from them. Potter and Weaslebee where there looking as puzzled as he felt. Draco smiled as he caught sight of Hermione's worried expression. Her perfect eyebrows were knitted together in a comical fashion and she was smiling at her friends nervously with wide anxious eyes. Draco inwardly chuckled. _Adorable…_

"I think the situation has its –advantages." Blaise smirked. Draco's thoughts and head snapped back towards Blaise, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Like what?" Theodore asked obviously oblivious to the suggestive tone underlying Blaise's voice. Blaise's grin increased as Hermione hushed the idiots and sat down quickly.

"Well just think of all the _stimulating _relationships we'll be able to form by being in such _close _proximity to our dear fellow students. We'll be _laying _the groundwork for future generations." Theo looked lost, Blaise looked smug and Draco looked like he'd had a bucket of water poured over him –startled but quickly turning furious.

Without any conscious decision to do so Draco angrily pushed past his best friends and strode determinedly to where Hermione was sitting. He hated Blaise for doing this. Making him chose between him and Hermione. _Blaise isn't doing that on purpose. _A voice reminded him- a voice which he promptly ignored. Draco scowled. He'd wanted to think about this, plan how to go about courting her, decide if she was even worth the effort. He knew that the moment he started to pursue her he'd be breaking something important in his friendship with Blaise. _But this is Blaise's fault._ Draco forced himself to slow to casual walking speed and not that of a charging hippogriff_. He should've talked to me about this first! We're best friends! _Draco stopped a metre from Hermione's table. She didn't realize he was there yet nor did Potter or Weaslebee. _Last chance to back out… _Draco glanced over his shoulder to see Blaise heading in his direction looking annoyingly confident. With renewed assuranceDraco turned back around and rearranged his face into his trade mark smirk. _All's fair in love and war _he thought ruefully and with that he sank into the seat ready to commence his campaign to win his heart's unexpected desire.

**Review for faster updates :) if you didn't like it please pretend it isn't here and I will try to update asap. The story will move forward in Hermione's perspective and hopefully be much better written too :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Oh My

**Thankyou! **

****

**Thankyou! **

**Thankyou! **********

**Thankyou to all my reviewers! I can't tell you how much i appreciate to get anything from anyone... even a smiley face :) Thankyou especially to A La DarkAngel who has continued to review throughout this whole story no matter how long it took to update and to a new reviewer, Shimmerice, for your review. It was really motivating for me. I write to entertain people so i love to hear that i am. SO here is the new installment which I am once again unhappy with it but hopefully you all will! **

Chapter 10

When classes had finally ceased for the week Hermione dragged herself back up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and through the portrait. Brushing past the few students milling around she stumbled up to her room. She was exhausted if truth be told. The new seating arrangements in the hall hadn't been the only changes made. Students now had assigned seats in all of their classes –always next to students from other houses- and house points were being given out to the students who made efforts to work together. In every classroom was the symbol of the united four houses and this was also hung on the banners around the school. It felt like everyone had been pestering her all day about the new modifications and her mouth hurt from all the smiling and assuring. Bursting into her room Hermione promptly collapsed on her bed.

"Ouch!" Wincing she rolled over to find that she had landed on a hard package that lay at the end of her bed. She was so tired she considered throwing it off and getting under the covers, but curiosity eventually got the better of her and she unwrapped it quickly. Inside was the brand new edition of 'Hogwarts a History'. Hermione squealed with delight holding the book to her chest. She couldn't believe it. She'd been counting the days till it came out. To the best of her knowledge it wasn't to be released for at least a week. Lost in wonder Hermione was surprised when a note slipped from between the pages. Carefully setting the precious gift aside Hermione flicked over the note and instantly recognised the handwriting. Having been forced to work in pairs with him all day, Hermione was quite familiar with Blaise's neat yet masculine handwriting. More curious then ever Hermione read over the note:

_Hermione,_

Since I stole your 'light reading' on the train (though I rightfully deserved to after you so viciously attacked me), I, being the Gentleman I am, have kindly replaced it for you.

Happy Reading,

Blaise

Hermione couldn't help but smile. In all honesty she hadn't noticed that Blaise had stolen that awful book from her. This was much better anyway. All weariness disappeared and Hermione, still happily clutching the book, skipped back down the staircase. A lot of the Slytherins looked at her disdainfully but Hermione ignored them and contentedly plopped down onto the couch in front of the fire. Snuggling into the arm of the sofa she opened the book and began to read. She was so immersed in her book that Hermione didn't notice when Blaise entered the common room and smirked proudly upon seeing her.

'Good book Granger?" He asked sitting down at the end of the sofa she was draped across. Almost dropping the book in surprise Hermione beamed at him.

"How did you get it?" She asked happily. Blaise's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"No 'thank you so much Blaise this was so thoughtful of you'?" he asked his tone mockingly hurt. Hermione put the book down gently in her lap and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Blaise" she murmured. Blaise smiled back looking genuinely pleased.

"You're welcome." He replied. Just at that moment Draco swaggered into the common room. When he caught sight of Blaise and Hermione on the couch he immediately scowled. Hermione almost giggled. _He looks so cute like that _she thought absentmindedly. Blushing at the thought Hermione looked back at Blaise who had moved closer to her while she was watching Draco. Feeling extremely uncomfortable Hermione jumped to her feet and moved a few feet away from the sofa.

"My my, look at the time!" She rushed sounding and looking idiotic. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 4pm. Draco and Blaise both raised an eyebrow waiting for more and she was momentarily disconcerted at how similar yet different they looked. Edging towards the nearest exit -and consequently Draco- she made sure that both Slytherins were within her sight half expecting one to pounce on her. She at last made it to the portrait, both Slytherins still watching her curiously.

"It's um… study time?" It sounded like a question- a pathetic question at that.

Draco smirked at her and much to her horror took a step closer.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked in his usual drawl. Hermione, taken a back at the offer, stumbled back towards the door.

"I… I… I…."

BANG! SHRIEK! THUMP! GASP!

"Oh my…"

….. To be continued…

**Review to make me happy -and to type faster :) Also let me know what you want to happen. I promise Draco and Blaise will have an argument soon... ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Round one to me

Another BIG thank you to all my reviewers I went away for a few weeks without my laptop to my shock and horror so I'm sorry about how long this took. However I have had some thoughts about the next couple of chapters so it shouldn't take too long to get out the next instalment. Fingers crossed anyways thanks again. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Previously:

Draco smirked at her and much to her horror took a step closer.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked in his usual drawl. Hermione, taken a back at the offer, stumbled back towards the door.

"I… I… I…."

BANG! SHRIEK! THUMP! GASP!

"Oh my…"

Onwards:

Hermione POV:

_It's official. The world __**hates**__ me!_ Hermione thought mournfully.

As she had stumbled backwards towards her escape who should come charging through it but Ronald threw her forward onto the nearest solid object: Draco Malfoy. Caught off guard, Draco didn't have time to gain his bearings and the pair tumbled backwards to the ground.

"Oh my" Hermione lowered her eyes fearfully. But Draco wasn't looking at her. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as though in great concentration. It was right about now that Hermione noticed what an awkward position they were in. She was practically straddling Draco whilst resting her shaking hands on his chest not knowing where to put them. Pushing herself up slightly Hermione could see his chest rise and fall quickly in time with her own rapid heartbeat. Her gaze slowly, subconsciously studied his angelic facial features with shy affection.A small smile was gracing her face when a moment later Draco's eyes fluttered open and warm brown was captured by intense grey. Hermione wanted to blink, heavens it was painful how much she wanted to, but Draco's eyes held hers and she was almost afraid to look away, afraid to lose this connection. It felt like hours when it could only have been a few seconds at most but at last he relinquished his stare from her eyes lowering it to her slightly parted lips and she felt suddenly breathless.

"Not again!" Ron's shout cut through the haze clouding Hermione's brain and she looked up at him more than slightly dazed. Blaise chuckled and moved closer to Hermione offering her a hand to pull her up.

"Again? This has happened before?" Ginny asked coming in behind Ron.

"Yeh But last time Drake was on top. You're losing your touch mate." Blaise's voice was lightly mocking but when Hermione looked up after accepting his hand she saw coldness in his dark eyes. Ginny let out a short, surprised laugh. Draco shook his head getting up behind Hermione.

"So how about that studying?"He asked. Hermione whirled around feeling hemmed in. In front of her was Draco looking like a predator closing in on his helpless prey. To her right was Blaise, too rigid in his stance to be as nonchalant as he was trying to look. Directly behind was Ronald looking as comical as usual, caught between boiling-point furious and completely bewildered. Ginny stood to her left, hands on hips, eyes sparkling with speculation, lips curled in a knowing smirk. All were facing her. Needless to say she was and felt trapped.

Draco POV

Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. I couldn't help smirking at her discomfort. _Hey, old habits die hard. Speaking of which… _I glanced at Blaise expecting him to be similarly amused. But he was making a show of ignoring me. I knew he would be annoyed yes, shocked certainly and maybe even a bit hurt. Hell I had experienced it myself only days ago when Blaise, my best friend, had neglected to mention that he had got head boy. _All's fair in love and war _seemed to be my new mantra.

"Who studies on a Friday afternoon?" Weasle asked incredulously. Grateful for once at his inane interruptions, I brought my attention back to the object of my newly discovered affections. Taking a step closer, I inclined my head towards the door in invitation. Hermione swallowed nervously as she looked at me.

"It's not that important, really." She murmured slowly. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It was a few moments ago." I replied dryly. "Besides I need help with my…um…" _Think Draco think! _"Ancient Runes thing…"

"Essay?" she supplied still sounding wary.

"That's it" I smiled_. And now swallow my pride_. "And you are the best." She couldn't help but smile at that as I knew she would. _Merlin she's got a great smile. And for once it's directed at me._

The Weasle huffed and crossed his arms high on his chest and jutted out his chin looking like that 'Grumpy' guy from the muggle fairytale we had to read in muggle studies, Ice Whiteor something... Really, muggles have pathetic imaginations. Their stories are so predictable.

Hermione reluctantly moved to the door at a painfully slow pace. Feeling impatient I moved quickly up behind her till I was pressed up against her back. Jumping slightly at the contact she shot out through the portrait, me hot on her heels.

"So _Hermione_, what did you need to study?" I asked easily catching up to her.

"Oh um." She started and I could practically see her brain trying to come up with something believable.

"Don't worry Granger. I knew it was because you just wanted to spend time with me."I smirked waiting for her reaction. I was not disappointed. Hermione looked at me aghast, a gentle blush colouring her otherwise creamy complexion, and actually stopped walking.

"I did not!" She cried indignantly. "I just wanted to get out of there!" I grinned at her and she gasped realizing her mistake.

"Not comfortable being close to us Slytherins Darling?" I asked innocently stepping in front of her so she couldn't walk away. She glared defiantly up at me and for a moment I had a flashback to 5th year when I had taken points off her for being muggleborn. _Same girl. _He thought with a smile. _Hotter on the outside but just as difficult on the inside. _

"Look Malfoy I don't know what game you're playing here but I won't be part of it. Now I will help you with your essay on one condition." She huffed. I raised an eyebrow waiting.

"You sit on the opposite side of the table." I did roll my eyes this time. "And you don't say anything that's not to do with the essay."

"That's 2 conditions" I cut in. She raised her chin a little higher.

"That's my best offer. Take it or leave it."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. Waving my arm lazily in the direction of the library I said with a long suffering tone "Ladies first than Hermione."

She gave me a look of utter distrust as she moved passed me and glared when I chuckled.

_This should be interesting. No one would be in the library at 4pm on a Friday. Round 1 to me._

_**Review Review Review! And tell me how fast you want this story to go! I promise more than one kiss coming up very soon *grins evilly* so hang in there!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Flashbacks and Makeup

**Thanks guys so much for bearing with me! I have a plan for this story now so I should be updating faster ****here's a longer chapter for the meantime. **

Chapter 12

Hermione POV

Hermione groaned flopping back onto bed. That had to have been the worst study session of her life- and that's including the time she tried to tutor Neville in potions. They'd only spent an hour in that library and yet she'd never felt so extraordinarily, emotionally drained. Checking her watch, Hermione realized she'd have to go down to dinner soon. She pulled a pillow over her head seriously considering skipping dinner. With the way her luck was going this year she'd probably choke to death on a pea or something.

Before she could dwell too far on that unpleasant thought however someone knocked on her door. Grumbling out a "come in", Hermione lifted the pillow off her face to see who was interrupting her solitude of self pity.

"Hello Ginny." Ginny crossed the room and sat at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Hi there" she smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile. It was a: I'm-going-to drag-all-your-secrets-out-of-you-slowly-and-painfully smile. Hermione did her best to look pathetic hoping Ginny would take pity on her. No such luck.

"So that was interesting before in the common room." She started.

"Was it?" Hermione asked playing naive. Ginny smirked at her in a very Slytherin way. It immediately made her uncomfortable.

"What do you want to know?"

_Flashback_

As they'd entered the library, Hermione immediately headed towards her favourite seat in the library. It was automatic. She'd studied there for almost a decade. It wasn't till she arrived at said desk that she realized how Draco could take it. After all, Hermione had always chosen this table because it was in a secluded section of the library allowing her privacy and quiet to study in peace. However, knowing Draco, well the new Draco, he would read far too much into the privacy and probably come up with some rubbish like that she wanted to be alone with him. And indeed when she glanced in his direction he had an eyebrow raised and his mouth twitched like he was fighting a grin. Playing ignorant, Hermione sat down on one side of the desk and indicated for Draco to sit down opposite for her. He did so wordlessly for which she was grateful. Hermione pulled a piece of the spare parchment that was always on the desks and a quill and scribbled the heading 'Ancient Runes Essay'.

"Right" She said, ready to begin. She couldn't help feeling excited. Homework always had that effect on her. Draco still said nothing, just watched her with those alluring eyes. '_Stop it Hermione!' _She thought angrily shaking her head. Just then she felt a foot slip up the inside of her leg. Gasping in surprise she immediately drew her feet back, crossing them under her chair. Draco smiled coyly. Stretching his arms above his head and lengthening his body, consequently moving his feet forward till they touched Hermione's. Hermione hurriedly shuffled back her chair determined to get out of his reach. _Dam my luck! He's like the tallest guy in the school! _

So it continued for a good 40 minutes. Hermione would be in the middle of explaining something or making a suggestion or even just pausing to think and the snake would find some way to slither his feet up her trembling leg. It was very flustering for poor Hermione.

_End of Flashback_

"O.M.M!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione concluded her traumatic story to date. "I knew something was going on! I knew it! They so both want you!" Hermione paled looking like she wanted to die.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried. Ginny shook her head exasperated.

"Do you have any idea how many girls in this school would kill for this attention?" she asked. Well, no. In fact Hermione couldn't imagine why anyone would wish this upon themselves.

_Flashback_

Draco still hadn't said anything. Anything! He just nodded, grunted and slipped his feet up and down. She was indisputably perplexed. Finally she exploded.

"STOP DOING THAT!" She screeched after he had gotten a little higher than before. He raised an eyebrow but still said nothing. Jumping to her feet she resisted the urge to slap him. "And why aren't you speaking?"

"Because," Draco started leaning casually back in his chair, "you made me promise _'not to say anything that's not to do with the essay'._" Hermione fumed. Not because he was wrong, quite the opposite. 1stly because she hated being quoted, 2nd because he was right and 3rd because he knew he was right. So she settled with a scowl.

"Whatever." She grumbled sitting back down. "You may speak freely." Draco grinned and groaning Hermione realized he'd been pushing her to her breakdown so that'd she'd say exactly that. _Tricky little ferret._

_End of flashback_

"Come on Mione." Ginny sang cheerfully dragging a distressed Hermione to her feet. "Let's go down to dinner."

Way beyond begging or caring Hermione trudged after her friend. They were almost to the door when Ginny turned back around quickly causing Hermione to crash straight into her. Catching her balance Ginny righted a now toppling Hermione. She was deceptively strong, Ginny. She had a tiny frame but you can bet it was all muscle. _Must be the quiditch _Hermione thought.

"What is it?" She asked tiredly. Ginny looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You can't go down like this!" Ginny cried gesturing at her. Hermione instinctively looked down at her clothes for the problem.

"No not just your robes! Your hair, your makeup, your whole look!" She said impatiently. "Come on!" she added waving away Hermione's weak protests. Pushing her back down on the bed Ginny immediately got to work.

"Now you don't want to look like your trying for their attention." She began. "Just a bit of lip gloss, some mascara, some blush, some eyeliner, a new outfit and redo your do." Hermione felt her head spinning.

Ginny worked so fast you'd think someone had pressed a fast forward button on her forehead. Hermione figured she wanted to get down to dinner as quickly as possible. She threw Hermione her pair of skinny jeans, a well fitting, pretty but casual top and a pair of earrings. She recast the softening charm on Hermione's hair and pulled it into a loose bun with a few curls framing her face. She finished by quickly reapplying Hermione's makeup and handed her a pair of pumps. Ginny took a step back to admire her work.

"My work here is done." She grinned mischievously. "At least for tonight." Hermione rolled her eyes and tried for a second time to leave for dinner. This time they made it down to the hall without Ginny calling a makeover. Hermione took a deep breath before walking in. _It's not like you're in a ball gown or anything. And they don't know Ginny knows all_ She comforted herself.

They walked in together side by side which made Hermione feel slightly better. That was until she saw 2 long tables replacing the multiple ones that had been in place for lunch. _Oh Merlin._

Hermione glanced at the long table to her left. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff banners hung over it and the students of said houses were seated randomly along it. To her right the rest of the students were seated. She could see Harry and Ron sitting together about halfway down the table. Next to Harry was Draco and opposite Ron was Blaise. Ginny eagerly made her way over to them and sat down next to Blaise leaving Hermione alone. Hermione grimaced. To sit near her friends (which she would of course if nothing else to avoid suspicion), she would either have to sit next to Draco or opposite him. She slowly sat down next to Ginny who had already helped herself to everything within reach. Big appetites clearly ran in the Weasley family, though thankfully Ginny had also developed manners unlike Ron who was currently stuffing his face with as much food as would fit. Hermione shook her head at his disgusting behaviour and instead looked ahead. Of course she'd forgotten that it would not be a fellow Gryffindor opposite her but the sly prince of Slytherin himself.

To be continued…

O.M.M= Oh my Merlin

Okay I'm too tired to write anything else. I'll continue in the morning. In the meantime, enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13 Duels at Dinner

**Okay so here it is! I want to send a big thankyou out to all my reviewers especially a couple like dairymilkxOx and Misti D. Your comments made me smile all day and inspired me to get a move on with this chapter. Big things will happen in the next 2 chapters. We'll have a Blaise/Draco fight, a quidditch accident and maybe a kiss... ;) So stick around! Oh and I also changed the last chapter slightly. Just the seating order at dinner. Now it's Ron, Harry and Draco sitting next to each other with Blaise opposite Ron and Ginny opposite Harry and Hermione sits opposite Draco. Got it? Coolie ohs! **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 13

Draco POV

_Flashback_

"And why aren't you speaking?" Hermione asked furiously. I smirked. _Here we go._

"Because," I began "you made me promise 'not to say anything that's not to do with the essay'." She scowled at me.

"Whatever." She grumbled sitting back down. "You may speak freely." _Finally! _I grinned at her. She immediately picked up the quill ready to write more.

"So interesting place you've picked to sit Hermione." She grimaced, hand pausing over the paper. _She had to know this was coming. _

"Well, this is where I always sit." She reasoned.

"Really?" I asked with mock astonishment. She nodded.

"And do you bring Potty and Weasel here to study?" I continued. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, looking for the trap.

"No actually. They don't really come here. They usually study in the common room." I smirked.

"And yet you brought me here." She shrugged.

"Well I was going here and you tagged along. It's different. They usually ask me for help while they are doing their work **in **the common room."

"I didn't tag along. I was rescuing you." I told her with fake hurt. She merely rolled her eyes at me.

"I am the one helping **you.**" She pointed out.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked exasperatedly. "Clearly I'm the hero in this scenario." She laughed at that. I smiled. She had a beautiful laugh.

Deciding to push my luck I got up from my chair and walked around to stand behind her, leaning down so that my face was next to hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked ceasing laughing immediately as she tensed. I smiled tilting my head so that it rested on her cheek. It was soft and warm.

"Trying to read the scribble you call writing." I replied. I moved my face down slightly to her neck and took a deep breath in. She smelt nice, light and sweet, like vanilla and almonds.

"I thought I told you to stay on the other side of the desk." She said stammering slightly. I smirked.

"So you did." I pulled back slowly from her and walked back around the desk. When I was seated I looked back up at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was avoiding my eye contact.

"Well if you can read my 'scribble I call writing' than you'll find I've given you pointers for all of the paragraphs for your essay." She said nervously.

"Thankyou" I replied in earnest. Even if this had been only an excuse to be alone with her it would still help greatly. Knowing her, her 'pointers' would basically mean she'd already written the entire essay in dot point form.

She stood up and began to gather her things.

"You're leaving?" I asked not bothering to hide my disappointment. She looked a little surprised at my tone but continued to gather her things and back away from me.

"I need to meet Ginny for dinner." She replied quickly. I nodded. She'd almost left when I called out to her. She paused before turning towards me.

"We should do this again sometime." I ginned. She looked horrified at the thought and quickly left.

_End of Flashback._

I caught her eye contact as she glanced up. She'd put on more makeup I noticed. I smiled lowering my gaze. She'd changed her clothes as well. _I wonder why_. Glancing down at Blaise I noticed he was appreciating the adjustments as well. Feeling unreasonably annoyed by this I angrily speared a potato.

"Hey Mione," Potty spoke up. "Ginny said you'd gone to the library to study." Hermione glanced up at him warily.

"Yes I did." she confirmed. Potter smiled affectionately at her shaking his head.

"What could you possibly have to study already?" he inquired. Hermione swallowed hard and reached for her goblet. I oh-so-kindly answered for her.

"Actually she was helping **me** study Potter." Hermione coughed causing herself to almost choke on her drink. I smiled sweetly at her.

"What?" Potty asked stunned. At this point Weasel also looked up.

"They were lying on each other in the common room as well." He growled. At this statement more than a few of the surrounding students leaned closer trying to catch the gossip. Potty's mouth hit the table (not literally of course) and Hermione flushed a light pink.

"Honestly Ron we were not 'lying on each other' for the fun of it. You knocked me onto him when you crashed through the door remember?" she hissed sending a disapproving look to the eavesdroppers. The Weasel went red to his ears. Giving a loud 'humph' he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Hermione.

"And what about on the train?" He persisted.

"Whoa hang on!" Potter asked now looking extremely confused. "What happened on the train?"

"We just crashed into each other that's all." Hermione replied angrily.

"So why'd you go off to the library than? Hmm? Why couldn't you study in the common room like the rest of us usually do? Wanted your privacy I guess." The idiot just didn't know when to quit. I started to drown out his dim-witted sentences and listened carefully to his tone instead. I could hear that he wasn't angry with Hermione, no, not jealous either. It was protectiveness and betrayal that were coming through. I shook my head. If there was one girl who didn't need protecting it was the brilliant beauty opposite me. That said she did have two cunning Slytherins after her. I smiled secretively to myself. Oh she needed protection alright but Merlin knows it's too late for the Weasel to do anything about it now.

Hermione's cheeks were now a lovely shade of red, however whether this was from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. I noticed Blaise tensing a few seats down. It was very unlike him to stay this quiet. Whether he wanted to spur on an argument or lighten the mood he always had something to say. I looked away from him. His silence was almost unnerving.

"Maybe because I couldn't bear to be in a room with you anymore!" She snapped. I thought she was going to hex him for a moment but to my disappointment she instead took a deep breath and pointedly turned her attention to her food. I tried to catch her eye but she was extremely focused on her food. She'd only taken a few bites when the Weasel opened his big mouth again.

"You sure looked cosy enough." He grumbled.

I practically felt the snap. Jumping to her feet she glared at the now slightly cowering redhead.

"Honestly Ronald, would you grow up already?" Slipping out of her seat Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall. I saw Blaise, Weaslette and Potty all go to stand. I hurriedly got to my feet and followed her out of the hall before any of them could. I may not be the person she wanted to see right now but I was absolutely the person that wanted to talk to her right now.

**And for your faith in me here's an extract from the next chappie!**

* I leaned forward suddenly and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Why are you always so guarded with me?" I murmured. She looked up into my eyes and for a moment I couldn't breathe.

"Why should I trust you Draco?" She replied softly. I moved even closer so that our noses were almost touching. I heard her swallow nervously. I decided to tell her the truth.

"You shouldn't."

**Ohhh the suspense!**

**Review Review Review! **

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14 So close

**Hello All! I feel quite pleased that this chapter got up before 2015 since I haven't felt like writing at all for a while. However I did have an inspirational hour in which I managed to write this entire chapter. I will start the next one immediately (A.K.A next week). Thank you again to my reviewers. I promise -yes PROMISE!- to speed this story up. I just didn't want to rush the start of it. Ok, onwards!**

Previously:

I practically felt the snap. Jumping to her feet she glared at the now slightly cowering redhead.

"Honestly Ronald, would you grow up already?" Slipping out of her seat Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall. I saw Blaise, Weaslette and Potty all go to stand. I hurriedly got to my feet and followed her out of the hall before any of them could. I may not be the person she wanted to see right now but I was absolutely the person that wanted to talk to her right now.

Chapter 14

I knew she would go to the library; it was her sanctuary, her escape. I almost felt bad for intruding on it- almost. Pushing open the doors I peeked my head in. The whole place was deserted. Stealthily slipping in I made my way through the dusted old bookshelves. She wasn't at the desk we'd used earlier so I kept wandering the shelves. I was just about to give up and go to bed when I heard quiet sobs coming from the restricted section. Following my senses I found her huddled on a chair, a book clasped firmly in one hand, her wand in the other, casting a small beam of light over the page. She looked up as I moved out of the shadows. Even in the dim light I could make out her red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Hey." I greeted softly.

"Wha-what do you wa-want Ma-al-fo-foy." She sobbed. I slid into the chair opposite her and relaxed myself back into the seat.

"I thought we agreed we were using first names." I reminded her. She looked away and roughly rubbed her cheeks trying to smudge away the tears.

"Fine. Draco. Now please go away." I shook my head once and sat up.

"Weasel was out of line." I said pulling a handkerchief from my pocket and offering it to her.

"Don't call him that." She protested half-heartedly, dabbing her eyes delicately.

"Why not? That's what he is." She sighed resignedly, obviously too tired to pursue the argument, wisely opting to change the subject instead.

"Do you always carry these with you?"

"Yeah," I smiled wryly, "I seem to have a habit of making people cry." She laughed quietly.

"Thanks, Draco." I only smiled in reply.

"I know you probably won't believe me," I began slowly "But you look really pretty right now."

"You're right I don't believe you." She replied evenly. I smirked in triumph and she quickly looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Slowly, I lifted my hand to gently brush aside a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Her head jerked up, taken off guard by the caring gesture.

"Well why don't you trust me just this once?" I whispered. Her lips parted slightly as though she were about to speak but she quickly shut them again and shook her head as though clearing it. For some reason quiet unbeknownst to me nothing she'd said could have infuriated me more at that moment than her silence.

I leaned forward suddenly and she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Why are you always so guarded with me?" I murmured, struggling to control my voice. She looked up into my eyes and for a moment I couldn't breathe.

"Why should I trust you Draco?" She replied softly. I moved even closer so that our noses were almost touching. I heard her swallow nervously. I decided to go with the truth.

"You shouldn't."

I inched my lips closer till I could practically feel her breath on my lips-

THUMP (AN: yes I like my sound effects)

We leapt apart as the heavy door to the library swung open. Hermione gasped audibly and I automatically moved in front of her protectively. _Idiot! There's no danger- yet. _

"Who's in here?" Came an unmistakable voice.

"Filch." Hermione stated sounding relieved. I nearly growled in frustration. _So close! _Hermione started to scramble to her feet much like she had earlier today.

"Hermione." I called almost desperately reaching for her. She stepped quickly out of my reach and turned away from me.

"I'm head girl. You hide and I'll say I was doing some extra patrolling because I heard some 1st years we're going to sneak in here." I wanted to argue but I knew it was pointless. What was I meant to say? "No I'd rather get caught snogging you and get detention than have to leave"? How pathetic.

So I sulkily turned and quickly slipped into the shadows as Hermione moved out to meet filch. I could hear her repeating the story in a calm, authoritive tone to the obviously disappointed Filch. _Well that makes 2 of us. _I thought grumpily.

When I leaned forward a moment later to try and see what was happening all I saw was Filches retreating silhouette following Hermione out of the library. I cursed under my breath. _Running from me again._

As soon as I deemed it safe I exited the library and snuck back to the common room still glowering. _Dam my luck!_

Hermione POV

_OMM! OMM! I can't believe I nearly kissed Draco! Have I gone INSANE? I used to hate him! Why could I POSSIBLY want to snog him senseless now? This is a disaster! Thank Merlin Filch interrupted. I may have nearly made the biggest mistake of my life. _

I quickly supplied the password to the fat lady and ran through the common room and up the stairs. I wasn't headed to bed though; oh no -there'd be no sleep tonight, or for weeks for that matter.

"Ginny!" I hissed knocking furiously on the door to her dormitory. I heard footsteps padding over to the door.

"Wha-a-at?" A disgruntled Ginny whined. Her expression changed in a blink to one of alarm as she took in my disheveled appearance. "What happened? Are you okay? Where were you?" I sniffed pathetically trying not to cry.

"Oh Ginny! I nearly did something SO awful!" -too late. Ginny opened her arms and I fell into her warm embrace.

"Shh it'll be okay. That's it, calm down and tell me everything." Ginny soothed leading me over to her bed. I sat down on the edge and brought my knees up to my chest. Ginny cast a quick silencing spell around us so as to not disturb the other girls before perching herself on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Well…I…I almost…" Ginny put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I tried to get out the horrible truth. "I almost kissed Malfoy." I whispered.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. I was extremely relieved that she'd cast a silencing spell. The last thing I wanted was a bunch of eve droppers pretending to be asleep spreading rumors tomorrow.

"Why didn't you snog him?" She continued in her incredulous tone.

"Ginny!" I cried in surprise. Didn't she understand the awfulness of the situation? "This is Draco we're talking about. Draco Malfoy! I should never even talk to him let alone snog him." Ginny threw one of her arms into the air in exasperation.

"Hermione, have you **seen** him? He's like, I don't know, gorgeous! Like heaven on earth gorgeous! Don't get me wrong I love Harry. But really, if I had been in your situation, phew" she whistled "I would still be in that library."

"Ginny!" I couldn't take any more of this. I'd wanted some comfort, yes, but I also wanted to be chastised for my actions- and not for ceasing them! "I have to go to bed." I called already half way to the door.

"Oh alright, run! Just like you are from Malfoy." I scowled at her in the doorway before attempting to slam the door. However it was too heavy for me to slam so it just closed quietly and perfectly as intended. I kicked it in frustration. _Stupid old wood! _And with that I went to bed.

**Yay! Okay so the fight/quiditich/accident is all next chapter so get excited! I promise! By this time next week the chapter will be up! And our first proper kiss is coming too. Also a ball, pretty dresses and lots and lots of jealousy! Also, Draco –to his mortification- finds himself and Ron have something in common! Read On… but review first! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Fairytales with Head Injuries

**Hi there :) Here is the longest chapter I have ever written and without doubt in the shortest time span! So enjoy. All that I promised is in here. And there are lots of exciting chapters coming up! Enjoy and review to keep them coming :) :)**

Chapter 15

HERMIONE POV

The following morning brought with it both a clear, sunny day and some positive news. McGonagall had cracked under the incessant nagging and scheduled a "trial-run" quiditch class for the seventh years that afternoon much to the pleasure of (almost) everyone concerned.

"Finally! We've been waiting _forever_ to hear back from her." Blaise complained to Hermione as they made their way from the Headmistresses office. Hermione rolled her eyes. A couple of days was hardly "forever".

"Yes," she agreed in a mockingly sad tone. "How unfortunate that you're now obviously too old and decrepit to participate in the classes." Blaise laughed appreciatively.

"Well I suppose I could always attach my wheel-chair to my broom."

"And charm your wig not to fly off."

"I don't know what to do about the fake teeth. I mean what if I pull a Potter and eat the snitch for lunch? Or they land on the head of some poor helpless spectator?"

"Well you could take them out before the match I suppose."

"True. Just remind me to put them back in before I make my acceptance speech."

"Oh? And just what award is this that you'll be accepting?"

"Excellent participation from the oldest member of the school."

"Oh of course. Congratulations."

Hermione was fighting a laugh now. Blaise grinned over at her and playfully bumped into her shoulder. Hermione also bumped into him -but not deliberately. She'd just slightly lost her footing and had more or less stumbled into him to avoid falling over. She blushed at her clumsiness, then blushed harder when she realized she blushed, making her blush more. _Such a vicious circle. _Trying to stop blushing about blushing, Hermione pulled the top of her jacket tighter around her and hoped Blaise would think she was merely cold. After all, it was still a frosty morning sunshine or no.

"Hey, a lot of kids were going down to Hogsmeade today." Blaise told her after a few moments silence.

"Well it is the 3rd years 1st weekend that they can go." Hermione replied obviously confused by his interest.

"Exactly. So there'll be a lot of immature teenagers running around town, annoying people, stealing sweets, getting lost, starting fights... being generally immature."

"Really? Is that how you spent your 1st day in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Of course not." Blaise denied pretending to be hurt. "I was the perfect angel." Hermione scoffed. _Blaise, an angel? Please._

"I find that hard to imagine." She replied dryly.

"Well I can imagine what you were doing." Blaise quipped.

"Oh can you really?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Well to start with you would have been bundled up in as many layers of clothes you could bury yourself under, that's for sure, and no doubt tutting about how Potter and Weasel-bee were acting in public."

"Well it had been a cold day." Hermione defended herself. "And also Harry wasn't there because his Aunt and Uncle didn't sign the form allowing him to go."

"Ah, yes I remember. Well no wonder. No unfortunate relative of his with any sense would let that weirdo out in public."

"Harry isn't a 'weirdo'!"

"No? Let me guess. He just has an individual way of expressing himself, am I right?" Hermione laughed.

"There is nothing weird about Harry." Blaise was about to argue about it further but he apparently decided to change tack.

"So it was just you and Weasel-bee huh? Strolling along the sweet, little streets, with the snow softly falling around you and the sun shining?" Hermione cringed. _How could he have known? _She thought weakly. After their failed attempted at a relationship Hermione felt almost sick thinking about the girlish crush she'd harbored for Ron for the better part of her school life. But what freaked her out was that Blaise had basically spoken her thoughts on how she'd hoped that day had gone. Not wanting Blaise to take her silence as admission Hermione tried to pull herself together.

"Actually," she began crisply "We went to the shrieking shack. I'd read so much about it and wanted to explore." Blaise looked a little surprised.

"Oh yeah? I never pictured you as little miss explorer. I figured reading about all this stuff was enough for you."

"Oh no. There's no substitute that would be 'enough' to replace experiencing the real thing." Blaise looked positively intrigued.

"So that's what you're going to do huh? Jet off and discover the world?"

"Yeah, well that's what I want to do anyway. I'd never have enough money to do it right away." Hermione felt slightly ashamed at having to admit this to someone who didn't have and would never have any financial problems. This was made even worse when Blaise looked genuinely sympathetic. She quickly re-launched the discussion.

"So why did you bring up the Hogsmeade weekend again?"

"Well I thought as Heads of the school we might want to check it out. Make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Oh," Now he mentioned it Hermione wondered why she hadn't thought to do it herself. "Okay, well sure let's go." Blaise smiled and offered her his arm gallantly. Hermione laughed softly, gladly accepting his arm as he led her towards the awaiting carriages. _Just like a fairytale._

DRACO POV

_Where is she? _Draco thought frantically as he stormed through the hallways of Hogwarts. He'd woken up late that morning and by the time he'd gotten down to the common room she'd gone. When he went down to breakfast the Weaslette informed him that she was at a meeting with the Headmistress.

"You _just _missed her!" She exclaimed. When I did a double take at her tone she smirked at me. Smirked! Completely bemused by her tone and expression I quickly left hoping to catch her on her way. I knew I needed to talk to Hermione –and soon. She'd left last night confused and panicked. I needed to rectify this immediately, before she went running into Blaise's arms. I looked for her for the rest of the morning but with no luck. I even searched the library for most of lunch hoping to catch sight of her. For any other girl I would have given up after I didn't see her at breakfast- not that this would be necessary as no girl had even run from me before- but it was different with Hermione. It was more than needing to prove I could get her, more than wanting to get her; I was actually becoming quite attached to her- a feeling extremely foreign to me- and I felt almost worried about her. Not in terms of Blaise. An annoying git he could sometimes be but he wasn't dangerous. No, I was worried that I'd messed with her too much. I didn't want her to freak out every time she saw a guy with white blonde hair walking towards her or never be able to go to the library again.

It wasn't until much later that I gave up and returned frustrated to the common room. Theo caught up with me on the way and told me about the quiditch class that afternoon. It didn't enthuse me as much as it would have usually but the prospect of an afternoon of showing off my quiditch moves did cheer me up a bit. _And Hermione will be there. _Yes, it was definitely something to look forward to.

A few hours later I found myself in the changing rooms with the rest of the male population of the seventh year. Thank Merlin someone had thought to expand the rooms! Blaise was still deliberately ignoring me though he did seem more pleased with himself than usual. _I wonder if he was with Hermione…_I shook my head. Blaise was so full of himself anything could have happened to make him this smug.

Eventually we all started to file out into the quiditch grounds with broomsticks, private or borrowed, in hand. Professor Hooch met us in the middle of the Quiditch pitch where she waited till all of 7th year was assembled before she began instructing us on the class. Basically she just wanted to get everyone off the ground and flying fairy confidently for the first class. Those who played quiditch were to help direct and assist those who did not. Simple. I glanced up at Hermione as Hooch spoke. I could definitely lend a hand…

As soon as Hooch had finished speaking the chaos began. Basically all the quiditch players took off easily into the air –myself among them- whilst a few others managed to at least kick off from the ground. I caught sight of Hermione standing off to the side of the activity looking at her broom like it was a snake. I flew over to where she was standing and descended till I was only about a meter from the ground. She didn't seem to notice me.

"You know you won't get off the ground until you get on." I reminded her unable to keep the smirk off my face. She jumped slightly in surprise but quickly resumed her intense gaze on the broom refusing to acknowledge me further.

"Okay," I began landing gracefully beside her. "Let me help." She still said nothing, not even lifting her gaze. I rolled my eyes as I discarded my own Firebolt to the side and picked up her borrowed school broom. I gave it a quick once over. Of course it was nothing compared to mine but I wanted to make sure it was safe at least _Oh Merlin now I'm sounding like her father. _I offered it to her but she made no move to take it standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well Hermione it would probably help if you mounted it first." Hermione bristled.

"I know that!" She snapped. I smirked again. Looks like she'd gotten her temper back.

"Good. Well do you need a demonstration or do you think you can manage?" I replied smoothly. She angrily grabbed her broom back from me and swung one leg over the side so she was straddling it. As soon as this was done I saw the fear creep back into her eyes. I moved to stand behind her and she immediately went rigid as I moved my arms around her.

"Place your hands, like this." I instructed grasping her own small delicate hands in my own and moving them to the end of the broomstick. I must admit I felt slightly breathless having her so close to me. Once I was sure she was actually holding on I relinquished my own grasp and moved away slightly.

"And then I just kick off from the ground?" She tried to sound confident but she was visibly shaking now. I nodded giving her a reassuring smile. She hesitated.

"You'll be fine." I promised. She looked at me unconvinced. "Trust me."

She held my eye contact for a moment, then took a deep breath and kicked off from the ground. I picked up my own broom and easily caught up to her. She was barely 5 meters off the ground.

"Breath Mione." I reminded her laughing. Inwardly I choked. I'd never called her 'Mione' before. She however seemed to have other things on her mind. Like flying 5 metres higher than she ever had before.

"Merlin I HATE this." She groaned. I flew up to hover beside her.

"Your doing fine." I encouraged. She looked at me with a pained expression. "Now before you jet off, remember to stop just pull back gently on the broom and try to sit completely upright." She smiled.

"How wise of you to teach me halting first." I smirked.

"Well we don't want you ending up like Longbottom do we?" Hermione grimaced.

"He broke his wrist." She recalled.

"Yeah, but that's because he's an uncoordinated wuss with no balance. And-" I grinned moving forward smoothly. "No one taught him how to stop." I saw her roll her eyes but she looked comforted. "Now just lean forward slightly to move." She did lean forward -but a little too quickly- and her broom jerked ahead almost causing her to topple off. She quickly sat up straight and pulled back on the broom bringing it to a smooth halt. She sighed in relief.

"You're a fast learner." I noted gliding up beside her.

"Oh yes I excel at stopping." She laughed shakily, "it's the moving that scares me." _Well technically it's the height._

"You just need to get used to the feeling." I reassured her. "Try it again. Just lean forward a few inches really slowly. The smoother your actions, the smoother the ride."

She took another deep breath before following my instructions. I felt strange doing this. Patience had never been one of my strong points and I'd never attempted to teach anyone anything. Well I did briefly attempt to make Crabbe and Goyle eat like human beings in 2nd year -but that was a disaster from the start.

Hermione was moving more easily around. She still looked unsure and a little scared but hey she was flying. Theo started yelling at me like a hooligan. He had somehow managed to flip himself off his broom and was dangling off it like a chimpanzee. Shaking my head I swiftly went to his aid. By the time I'd managed to help him back on I'd lost where Hermione was.

There were after all nearly 200 people flying around. I glided swiftly through the air trying to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. I was beginning to panic when I finally caught sight of her. She and Blaise were flying through the air side by side talking animatedly about something. She seemed to have gotten the hang of flying at any rate. Now jealousy was definitely not a foreign feeling to me and now it consumed me. I hated how at ease she was with him. She was never as relaxed with me. I started to fly around the pitch at a dangerously fast pace. I almost knocked several people off their brooms. Eventually I did crash into someone.

"Woah watch it." Came a voice. *Groan: the Weaslette. I went to swerve round her but she blocked my way. "What's up with you Malfoy?"

"Just move." I snapped trying to move around her but she caught up with me. I glanced over at her broom. "How did **you** afford a Firebolt?" I asked snidely hoping it would drive her off. Inwardly I was cursing my luck that she'd be able to keep up with me.

"Oh how nice of you to ask." She smiled sweetly at me. "However its none of your business so too bad." I rolled my eyes and sped up. She matched my pace.

"Alright what do you want?" I asked coming to a sudden halt. The Weaslette grinned and pulled up in front of me.

"I want to know why your zooming around this arena looking like your want to kill someone."

"Well _Weaslette,_" I began trying to think of an excuse. "That's none of _your_ business." She glanced over my shoulder and when I looked back I saw Blaise and Hermione still flying together now laughing about something.

"I see…" Weaslette said smirking. _Again with the smirk! _I sighed and tried to fly past her once again. This time she let me.

"She like's you, you know." She called. I stopped abruptly. "She wont say but I know she does." I looked back at Blaise and Hermione.

"You think so?" I asked. After all she was best friends with Hermione so surely she'd know.

"I know so." Ginny smiled.

"Well, um, thanks." I replied awkwardly. She smiled and sped off in the opposite direction. I shook my head and continued doing laps -but without the brake neck pace.

A few moments later there was a scream. My head automatically snapped towards the sound. Some idiots had let out the bludgers and they were bolting through the air hitting people right left and center I saw one heading straight towards Hermione. She was frozen in place, terrified. I didn't think I just acted. I flew towards her at top speed, flattening myself to the broom to make sure I got there first. Agony shot through me as the bludger collided with my shoulder. I reached quickly to grasp at it but the action caused me to lose my balance and I was sent spiraling to the ground. I heard screams in the background but all I could think of was the pain shooting through me. The last thing I heard was an angels voice saying my name and warm, concerned brown eyes gazing at me.

HERMIONES POV

I couldn't believe what had happened. 1stly, one moment I was actually having a pleasant flight around the quiditch pitch with Blaise. The next moment I'm sitting next to Draco as he lays unconscious in the hospital wing. And 2nd, Draco took a bludger for me. He, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, took a bludger for me, a lowly muggleborn.

I gently wound my fingers through his. He looked so pale and cold yet his hands felt so warm and strong. I thought back to last night. The way he'd looked at me when he leant into kiss me.

"Hey." I gasped as I felt Draco squeeze my hand.

"Hey." I smiled watching him carefully. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. "Your awake."

"Or I've died and gone to Heaven." I rolled my eyes.

"What were you thinking about just then?" He asked quietly. I blushed. I didn't especially want to reveal that I'd been day dreaming about our near kiss.

"Oh nothing, school, homework, stuff." Draco smiled and pulled himself up.

"No!" I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him gently back. "You need to rest!" Draco chuckled but reclined back on his bed.

"Not that I don't like you fussing over me but really I'm fine. I've just got a headache."

"Well you look awful."

"Thanks very much." I sighed. I need to ask him.

"Hey Draco,"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"You know, why did you, well, save me?"

"Save you?"

"You took a bludger for me."

"OMM is that why I'm here?"

"Draco!"

"Of course I know baby I just wanted to hear you scream my name."

"Argh!" I threw my hands up in the air. He was so aggravating!

"Come on Mione, you know I'm just teasing." _Oh that smile. Whoa wait a minute! Did he just…_

"Did you just call me Mione?" The question burst out of my mouth. Draco's smile turned mischievous.

"Did I?"

"Draco!"

"Twice in one afternoon, I am a lucky man."

"Why did you call me Mione?"

"I don't know. Isn't that what your friends call you?" He asked smoothly. I became wary. It was never a good thing when Slytherins talked smoothly.

"Yeah they do." I replied cautiously.

"Well there you are than." He replied as though everything he said made perfect sense.

"There I am where?" I asked completely puzzled. He just shook his head smiling.

"And why did you take the bludger for me?" He shrugged -and winced.

"Because you didn't look strong enough to take it."

"Excuse me? **I** don't look strong enough to take it? Who was it that got punched by a girl in 3rd year?"

"Exactly! I was strong enough to take the punch. If you'd been punched by a girl -or a boy for that matter- you'd probably have died of shock."

"Whatever." I muttered. Draco was smirking again and I couldn't help but laugh quietly. _So many ridiculous conversations today._

DRACO POV

For the first time I felt warm inside. Really warm, like someone had cut a whole in my stomach and put in a hot pack or something. I refuse to describe the feeling as "warm and fuzzy"- I'm not a stuffed teddy! But it was extremely self-satisfying to wake up with Hermione by my side. Her small hand entwined with mine, the setting sun shining on her amplifying her angelic face.

She'd stayed by my side, worried for me. Waiting for me to wake to make sure I was OK. Sure I had expected her to be curious about my motives but I thought she'd ask me later when I once again forced my company on her. It was a nice change being sought. We talked, I teased her a bit, and she said my name, twice, or maybe 3 times. All in all a good discussion and then who should come waltzing in just as I'm enjoying the sound of her laugh but the competition.

I could practically feel the warmth leave me as Blaise entered through the open wooden doors. In fact I felt more like someone had stuck in a packet of ice cubes. Hermione beamed at him darkening my mood further.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Blaise grinned walking over to my bed. I wanted to tell him that yes actually he was but I didn't think it'd exactly impress Hermione.

"Not at all." She answered brightly. I scowled. 

"How you feeling mate?" Blaise inquired with fake sympathy.

"I **was **feeling better." I answered coldly. Blaise's eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it wasn't friendly.

"Hermione, Ginny's looking for you. Wanted me to ask you to meet her in her dormitory." Hermione sighed standing up.

"I better go find her than." She smiled at me. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime." I promised. The second she left the room the atmosphere dropped about 100°c.

"So how long till you think your out?" Blaise asked casually.

"Soon I imagine." I replied equally casual.

"Pity." _Okay lets get this out._

"Sorry if I'm getting in the way of your seduction plans."

"Stay out of this Draco." He snarled.

"Why don't you stay out of this?"

"I was after her first!"

"No you weren't!"

"I saw her first. And I was after her since I saw her!"

"Well I saw her on the platform."

"You did not!"

"Well we touched first!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I was lying on her on the train."

"Couldn't find a chair?"

"And I've already seen her naked."

"Oh so that gives you precedence to seduce her."

"Do you have any idea how childish you sound?"

"**I **sound childish?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

There was silence for a moment as we stared each other down. At last Blaise sighed and looked away. I inwardly cheered.

"You only want her because I want her don't you?" Blaise asked. Well more accused.

"That's not true. And whatever my motives, I'm sure yours are less than honorable." Blaise scoffed.

"And yours aren't?"

"No."

Another mini staring contest passed and Blaise backed away slightly.

"Don't fight me on this Malfoy." He stated coldly. "You won't win." I glared at him. It hurt to hear him use my last name.

"We'll see Zabini." I replied equally cold. Blaise gave me one more defiant look and stalked out of the room.

As he slammed the door behind him I sank back onto my pillows.

_Shit!_

**_Until next time :)_**


	16. Chapter 16 Stars and confessions

_I'm back baby! It's been months but I'm jumping back on board with this story. I can't promise the chapters will be coming every second day but they will be underway I promise! So enjoy, leave me a review and let the magic recommence._

Chapter 16

Hermione POV

Hermione had never ben a girly girl, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be romanced from time to time. That was what she'd liked about Victor Krum. Was he smart? No. Did he have a good personality? No. Did he have **a **personality? No. But was he gentleman? Yes, and that made all the difference. So Hermione couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered about in her stomach when she heard someone throwing pebbles at her window. It could of course be a boyfriend of one of her roommates but she couldn't help but feel it was for her. In any case, throwing pebbles was a very romantic thing to do. Creeping to the window, a shy but happy smile gracing her face, she was inwardly very pleased to see none other than Draco Malfoy hovering on his broomstick a few meters away from her window, hand poised to throw another pebble. She eased her window open and leaned out.

"Draco?" She whispered wanting to be sure it truly was him. Though really, who else had that colour hair?

"The one and only." He replied gliding up to her window.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I wanted to see you." She blushed.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"You snuck out?"

"No. I just exited via the window."

Hermione laughed softly. She looked up at Draco warmly. The stars were really beautiful tonight and the light they cast over Draco seemed to soften his angular face.

"You know it's really nice out here." Draco started after a moment of soothing silence. He smiled mischievously and Hermione rolled her eyes knowing where this was going.

"Oh really?" she replied.

"Yep." He grinned.

"Well good for you." Draco flew closer to her window till he was hovering right outside.

"Well maybe you should come out here and see." Hermione's heart jumped excitedly. _Yes! _The romantic girl in her head screamed.

"Maybe you should be resting in the hospital wing." The rational Hermione replied.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Draco asked sarcastically. He jerked his head back out to the sky behind him. "Come out with me?"

"It's cold out." Rational Hermione made one last attempt.

"Well grab a coat because I'm not leaving you till you come out with me."

Rational Hermione wanted to argue that he should be in the hospital wing and that she should be in bed but she was sick of the word 'should'. With a smile she turned and quickly grabbed a coat from her wardrobe before moving to join him at the window.

"How do we do this?" she asked uncertainly as she walked back. _If he thinks I'm jumping… _Before she could finish that fearful thought she saw that Draco had maneuvered the broom so that she could easily slide on in front of him. Hermione sighed in exasperation. Draco offered her his hand.

"Trust me." He smiled. Hermione flashed back to the last time he'd said that. It had ended with him in the hospital. _But I really want to go._ Princess Hermione complained.

Taking his hand Hermione stuck one leg out the window and swung it over the broom in front of Draco. Sliding on- not to gracefully- she held the broom in a death grip.

Draco leant around her and put his hands over hers. Hermione didn't blush. She knew that Draco was doing it to warm and reassure her. She tried not to look down knowing that to do so would make her sick.

"You ready?" Draco whispered in her ear. Despite the coolness of his breath and the night air against her skin Hermione felt warm.

"Let's go."

Draco POV

I relished the feeling of having Hermione in my arms. Her back was pressed firmly against my chest and my face rested beside hers. We'd been flying around the school grounds for a good half an hour and I didn't want it to end. All too soon I flew Hermione back to her tower. She didn't immediately move to leave and I didn't encourage her to so we hovered slightly away from it in companionable silence simply looking out over the castle grounds.

"mmm." Hermione hummed tilting her head so it rested on my good shoulder. The sound was of pure contentment and I felt a swell of pride. Creeping my arms around her waist I pulled her closer and rested my head in her hair.

"Liking flying better huh?" I asked softly. She smiled lifting her gaze to meet my eyes.

"It's alright." She relented. I chuckled.

"I've never been this close to the stars." She admitted after awhile. I pondered this for a moment. I had in fact been much closer, flying to dangerous heights during my childhood, eager to test my boundaries and hoping they would be limitless.

"I've doing this for as long as I can remember." I whispered at last. She looked up at me with surprise. It was the first time I'd talked about my childhood to anyone. Not even Blaise though he'd been there to experience it. But for some reason I wanted to let her in. Tell her something to show her that there was more to me than the person she'd known for our time together at school.

"Yeah," she encouraged. I shrugged trying to make myself seem nonchalant.

"Yeah. Dad got me my first broom when I was 3 and every 2nd year after that he got me a new one. The manner, despite its size always felt too small when my parents," I paused fighting the trembling in my fingers. Malfoys didn't _tremble._ "When they fought. I could hear them from anywhere in the house. So I'd go outside and just, fly. For hours sometimes." I felt her fingers lace with mine and I looked down at them.

''Thank you Draco." She murmured. I knew she was thanking me for more than the flight and I gazed down at her upturned face.

"Your welcome." She was smiling at me, just like the way she had in my dream and I felt my head slowly incline towards hers.

BAM!

I nearly fell off the broom at the loud bang as the windows to Hermione's dorm were thrown open. We both looked up to see a rather red Ginny at the window.

"Oh, there you are." She said stupidly. Hermione looked at her questioningly and I resisted the urge to start shouting profanities at her. _What did I do to make the world hate me?_

"I should go in." Hermione whispered to me. I nodded stiffly in an effort to remain in control. Ginny backed away from the window as Hermione climbed back through.

"Goodnight Draco." She whispered turning back to me.

"Night Mione." I replied more mollified by her smile than I would ever admit.

I let my broom drift away from her window and unconsciously headed back to the hospital wing. Despite yet another interruption I felt happier than I'd been in along while, and that was something that would only ever be admitted in my head.

Reviews inspire chapters :) until next time xoxo


	17. Chapter 17 For everyones sake

**Hello, hello! I apologize in advance. This won't be the most interesting of chapters but in the next one, monumental things will happen. So bear with me and you will be rewarded **

Chapter 17

No ones point of view in particular…

It was past midnight when the young redhead crept up the staircase to her best friend's room. With a grimace she pushed the groaning door open as little as possible and crept over to the bed she knew to belong to Hermione. Ginny had heard a most strange rumor that afternoon and having been unable to locate Hermione that afternoon had been impatiently waiting. Upon finding said best friends bed empty – a very strange occurrence indeed- she decided to wait for her return.

She did not need to wait long. It was not 5 minutes later that Ginny heard voices coming from outside and softly tiptoed over to the window. There she was struck dumb to find her best friend a) on a broomstick and b) on a broomstick with Draco Malfoy. She was smiling at him and he seemed to be tilting his head towards hers. Ginny leaned against the windows nose pressed against the glass when she lost her balance and fell into the windows causing them to burst forward. Both heads snapped towards her and Ginny felt her face redden.

"Oh, there you are." She stated at last feeling absolutely ridiculous. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her as she endeavored to look sweetly irreproachable. She retreated back into the bedroom as Hermione murmured a farewell to Draco before closing the windows. As she turned back to Ginny her face went from sweet and blissful to disapproving and curious.

"Wonderful timing Ginny."

Hermione POV

Ginny slid onto the bed with a modestly ashamed face.

"I'm sorry." She stated. Shaking her head Hermione joined her on the bed and pulled the curtains about them, casting a silencing spell.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" she asked taking her coat off. Ginny's smile returned.

"Well I heard the most interesting rumor today. A few first years tell me they saw you and a certain Mr. Zabini strolling around Hogsmeade together looking very cozy." Hermione looked at her hands as she remembered the morning, guilt creeping into her mind.

"I came to see you to have this confirmed. I know well enough that half the rumors going round the school a based on nothing more than a good imagination but I must say that after that little escapade I'm not so sure."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It **was** true. She'd had a lovely morning with Blaise. His relaxed attitude made him very easy to be around, and as they wandered the streets she found herself surprised by how much they had in common. Blaise was very well read, had a keen interest in languages and had a younger sister who he clearly adored. He was handsome, attentive, humorous, sporty and clever- anyone woman's perfect man. They'd enjoyed a very pleasant carriage ride to Hogsmeade and than walked the streets for about an hour. This was followed by a very good lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Blaise had jokingly offered to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop but Hermione cringed at the idea of eating in a place that she decided was far too similar to Dolores Umbridge's office during her time at Hogwarts. By the time they'd returned to Hogwarts Hermione felt vaguely light-headed and couldn't stop smiling.

Staring down at her entwined hands, Hermione felt thoroughly ashamed. There was technically nothing wrong with what she'd done; she'd only gone for a walk and eaten lunch with Blaise. And she'd really just been flying around the castle with Draco. Both of these things she would do with Harry, Ron or Ginny. But it wasn't on a technical level that Hermione felt guilty. She was emotionally beginning to feel very attached to 2 certain Slytherin's and this scared her. Slytherin's were dangerous; they played with people's fears and emotions for fun and were more than capable of breaking hearts on purpose. But there was something about the way Blaise smiled at her, so earnest and genuine. And there was something about the way Draco looked at her, how his eyes -usually so unreadable- would become clear and his emotions obvious. And Hermione knew full well that Draco and Blaise's actions were not intended to be those of a friend like they would be if Harry did them. And it was here that lay the difficulty.

"So…" Ginny started cocking her head to one side. "Want to tell me what's going on." And with both relief and shame Hermione did. Every detail of that day as it happened. From her morning in Hogsmeade with Blaise, to the Quiditch class that afternoon. From her shared words with Draco in the hospital wing, to going flying with him that night; every little thing.

It felt good to get it off her chest but now Hermione was afraid of what Ginny would think of her. She watched her best friends face with analytical eyes, anxious for her reply.

"Those poor boys." Ginny said at last. Hermione groaned dropping her head into her hands.

"I'm horrible." She murmured.

"Well they've probably had it coming." Ginny comforted her reaching over to pat her shoulder.

"I am…this is…we…it's so wrong." Hermione cried. "This is not who I am. I'm not that girl! I'm not the girl that the guys chase after or the girl who plays with their emotions. I'm the girl whose read every book in the library, who would rather stay home and study than go out to a night club. This isn't supposed to happen!"

Ginny sat calmly through her rant. Venting was a very beneficial thing to do -if not done too excessively.

"Mione, just because you like two guys, and those two guys like you, it doesn't make you a bad person. But for the sake of everyone involved, it would be best if you decided on one of the Slytherin's ASAP. You want to make the right decision but you also want to do it before blood is spilt yes?" Hermione nodded miserably.

"Good girl. Well I'm off to bed." Ginny declared climbing off the bed. "See you in the morning."

"Night Ginny."

With a sigh Hermione flopped back onto her bed. This would undoubtedly be a very long night…

When Hermione awoke the next morning she found herself surrounded by pro and con lists. Brushing the papers ungraciously off the bed she tried in vain to fall back to sleep. Alas it was not to be so bedraggled and frustrated she rolled of the bed and toddled over to the bathroom. She did a double take at her reflection; bloodshot eyes, blotchy skin and a bird's nest on her head. _Can that possibly me? _Hermione wondered with puzzlement. Lack of sleep did not suit Hermione in mind or body. Shaking her head Hermione splashed water onto her face and started murmuring spells under her breath. Slowly but surely her hair unraveled itself and her face become one solid colour and the bags under her eyes were concealed. She applied a little bit of lip-gloss and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. _Well now at least I look human. _

At breakfast that morning Hermione wasn't at all surprised to find the 2 long tables from the previous 2 dinners still in place. The smaller tables hadn't worked out very well as most students still sat with students from their own houses. McGonagall had called these weeks '_an early stage in the development of creating house unity. This is the time for trial and error and to investigate what assists in bonding students. There may be some practices that will be better suited for later stages. _Apparently the smaller tables would come back when friendships had been formed outside of the houses. Until, than the two long tables would continue, rotating at each meal who was sitting with who. In the morning it was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on one table and Slytherin and Ravenclaw at the other, for lunch was Slytherin and Hufflepuff together and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And for dinner Slytherin and Gryffindor were on the same table, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff at the other. Hermione had to admit, it was quite ingenious. It also provided her with the opportunity to catch up with people she wouldn't usually see. For instance…

"Hello Hannah." Hermione greeted a pretty Hufflepuff at breakfast.

"Oh, hello Hermione." Hannah Abbott smiled as Hermione sat down opposite her. Hermione and Hannah had become quiet good friends during their 5th year when Hannah joined Dumbledore's army. They'd also fought alongside each other in the battle of Hogwarts. The two exchanged the usually pleasantries; how are you? How have things been? Congratulations on head girl… The usual.

Just as they were reaching a lull in conversation Ginny joined them sitting beside Hermione. She yawned loudly while reaching for a piece of toast.

"Merlin I'm so tired."

"Well you could've slept in. It is Sunday." Hermione pointed out reaching for an apple.

"No, I couldn't get back to sleep and its such a waste of a day just to lie in bed." With neither Hannah nor Hermione able to agree -both enjoyed sleep ins very much- they left the topic at that.

Draco POV

Draco had never realized how lonely it was in his house. He couldn't stand Pansy, Blaise wasn't speaking to him, Crabbe and Goyle were not capable of fluent speech and since Theo had discovered a peculiar interest in reading the Daily Prophet –apparently it made him feel intelligent- he was also no longer available. So Draco sat silently at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table, with not much else to do but stare at the back of Theo's newspaper.

Breakfast dragged on unbearably slowly for Draco and he was about to leave to go for a walk when McGonagall stood up and requested the sixth and seventh years to remain after Breakfast. Sulkily Draco dropped back down onto the bench and picked up more toast. Eventually the other years left and McGonagall stood once again.

"Thank you for your patience," she began to address us. "I won't keep you long. As I expect some of you know, Hogwarts will be holding a seniors ball at the end of this month." The confused faces contradicted this statement. "Oh, well a ball is to be held here in the Great Hall on Saturday fortnight." Increasingly agitated whispering spread throughout the hall like wild fire.

"Quiet!" Snape hissed. The hall immediately fell silent.

"We do expect that all seniors will behave cooperatively and appropriately during the course of the evening. And to encourage this, we have one obligation." McGonagall eyed them sternly and the students waited with bated breath. "You may bring a partner on the condition they are from a house other than your own."

Aghast cries filled the room and students jumped to their feet shouting protests at the indifferent teachers. Draco smirked while glancing over at the now very distressed Hermione. _Perfect._

**dun dun da!**


	18. Chapter 18 I'm sorry, what?

**Hey guys :)**

**I was going to do more on this chapter but i've been bombarded with a ton of school work and may not be able to upload for another week. This is to tide you over**

**Oh and a shoutout to OBLuvr13 who's been a constant supporter through this story. Just thankyou so much! You have no idea how much your reviews help to spur this story. **

**Okay, enjoy and I'll update ASAP!**

Chapter 18

Hermione POV

The news of the ball was received better by some than others. Harry and Ginny though both furious at first had arranged with a Ravenclaw pair during lunch to switch partners after they had arrived at the ball leaving both couples satisfied. Ron was having less luck and still hadn't asked anyone. Neville, much to everyone's shock, had the very next morning asked Hannah Abbott if she would do him the honor with success. It was now a week after the announcement and Hermione was hiding among the bookshelves in the library. Ginny had warned her that morning that Ron was going to try and get her to agree to a similar arrangement as themselves. Not wishing to spend the ball with a friend who asked her only to save face Hermione had taken immediately to the bookshelves for comfort and protection. Her solitude however was interrupted by a loud cough behind her. Hermione whirled around quickly to see Blaise leaning against a bookshelf behind her.

"Don't sneak up on me." She exclaimed hand flying to heart. Blaise smirked and shrugged off the bookshelf.

"Well I'm deeply sorry, obviously, but it's not my fault you're oblivious to the outside world when you have a book in your hands." Hermione sniffed indignantly _Oblivious indeed! _

"What are you doing here Blaise?"

"Enjoying the scenery. Yourself?"

"Shouldn't you be outside or at least near a window for that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I answered your first question. It's your turn."

"Yes but you lied therefore forfeiting your rights to my answer. Now, why are you really here?"

"Who knew there were so many laws of conversation?"

"You're being evasive."

"Well observed."

"Will you just answer the question?" Blaise simply smiled and Hermione with a sigh turned back to scanning the bookshelves, intent on ignoring him till he explained himself. Hermione was not _very_ nosy but still didn't like information being withheld from her when desired.

There was a few moments silence before Blaise gave much to Hermione's satisfaction.

"Well actually I'm here to ask you a question." He relented with a careless air.

"Oh?" Hermione prompted raising an eyebrow. _Probably Heads business. _Blaise smiled mischievously and shook his head.

"Na ah. It's your turn."

"Well obviously I'm looking for a book." Hermione replied quickly not wishing to admit that her being in the library was for cowardly reasons.

However she spoke too fast and Blaise's smile immediately turned into a smirk.

"Now who's lying?" Hermione hung her head slightly.

"Well I'm hiding alright." She admitted in an annoyed tone trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well no offence dear but this was a rather stupid place to hide. I mean this is the obvious place to look for you." Blaise informed her sounding very amused.

"Well," Hermione began to retaliate but couldn't think of anything to say. So instead she opted for a quick change of topic. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh nothing important." He said evasively moving closer to her. "Just wondering if you wanted to go the ball with me." Hermione started caught completely off guard. _Maybe I am a little oblivious around books._

"The ball?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Well do you still want to know?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"Well, are you asking me to go with you or do you just want to know whether I want to go with you?" Hermione asked feeling uncertain.

"Well I guess I'll know the answer to the second part if you answered the first." Blaise replied smoothly. Hermione was thoroughly confused and it apparently showed on her face as Blaise's smirk widened.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaise seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh.

"If I didn't know you better I would think you were avoiding answering." He stated.

"I'm confused."

"Hermione," Blaise gently gripped her shoulders with his hands as though helping her to focus and looked straight into her now wide eyes. "Will. You. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me?"

"Oh," Hermione exhaled slightly. "Oh, okay." Blaise looked at her quizzically as if waiting for more. A clueless Hermione stared back. In a second Blaise released her shoulders and stepped back laughing. Hermione didn't understand his behavior at all and began to wonder if he'd asked her as a joke. When Blaise's laughter ceased after a few moments he started to back away a smug grin on his face.

"Well thank you. As it seems this is all the reply I am to receive I shall leave you to your books." Blaise told her, eyes still sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, and don't forget." He called over his shoulder as he neared the end of the row of books.

"Don't forget what?" Hermione called muddled. Blaise turned to her with a grin.

"Just don't forget." And with that he rounded the end of the row leaving a bewildered Hermione still staring at the place he'd been.

She had no idea how it happened but within a few hours it seemed everyone in the school knew that Blaise was taking her to the ball. Hermione was unfortunately unable to answer their prying questions very well because she was still trying to process the events of the morning. All she was able to confirm was that Blaise Zabini had asked her to the ball and that she had agreed.

Even at lunch that afternoon with the Ravenclaws Hermione was still trying to figure out what he had meant when he told her not to forget. _Such a strange person. _She thought. Or at least she'd though it. Seeing as the Ravenclaw opposite her raised both eyebrows in confusion she discovered she thought aloud. _I hope I don't make a habit of that._

"Make a habit of what?" Ginny asked. Hermione jumped. Having not even realized that Ginny was seated next to her.

"Speaking my thoughts aloud without realizing." Hermione answered with a worried tone. Ginny's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, I think that would be quiet entertaining." She replied. When Hermione frowned at her Ginny added with a reassuring tone. "Well I wouldn't worry Hermione. You have such an expressive face most of the time we can tell what your thinking without you needing to say anything at all."

"Gosh thanks." Hermione groaned looking back down at her chicken.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up to see a furious Ron standing ahead of her.

"Oh hello Ron." Hermione greeted carefully. This answer didn't seem to help.

"Don't play the innocent with me! Is it, or is it not true, that you are going with Blaise Zabini to the ball."

"O oh." The Ravenclaw girl in front of her whispered looking down at her food. Hermione was certain half the hall was listening now, curious as to whether the rumor was true.

"Well yes if you must know I am." Hermione answered raising her chin bravely. Ron looked as though he might start emitting smoke from his ears at any moment as he looked at her furiously. Harry joined them just at that moment and from the expression on his face he'd heard.

"Hermione." Harry greeted avoiding eye contact. He leaned across the table and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips before seeming to shut off communication from anyone else at all. Ron looked at him in horror.

"Harry! How can you just sit there happily at a time like this?"

"I don't consider this on par with WWII (Wizarding War 2) Ron." Harry sighed reaching for the vegetables.

"Harry! This is a betrayal."

"Don't be so dramatic Ronald." Ginny chimed in calmly.

"Just sit down." Harry half ordered half begged.

"I don't see how any of us can enjoy lunch until we've thrashed this out."

"Coming from the king of food." Ginny murmured under her breath. Harry smiled at her but Hermione was too annoyed to join them.

"There is nothing to thrash out." She said as evenly as she could.

"No there isn't," Harry agreed. "Hermione is perfectly entitled to go with whom ever she want's even if he is a slimy git."

Ginny looked at Harry surprised and Hermione groaned quietly. Ron stormed away from them unable to believe in his friend's lack of support. He was nearly out of the doors when he turned round quickly and stormed back in.

"Oh here he comes." Ginny whispered as he neared them again. _Apparently he had a second wind._

But Ron didn't speak. He just fixed them with a withering glare as he piled food onto a plate. After it was sufficiently over flowing he picked it up and once again left the room.

Ginny whistled as she watched her brother leave and Hermione rested her head in her hands. Harry sighed dropping his head back to look at the ceiling. It's fair to say the rest of lunch was spent in silence.

**Next chapter: Draco's reaction and part 1 of the ball :)**


	19. Chapter 19 The end part 1

**Hello my faithful readers! Here is an extra long chapter just for you to makeup up for my long absence! Have we all seen the latest and final HP movie? Were tears shed? I certainly did. I hope to finish this story in one or 2 chapters at most. So enjoy these last few reads with me my fellow Harry Potter fanatics. Do leave a comment for just think how fewer a chances you have left to do so :(**

Chapter 19

Draco POV

It would be fair to say that Draco was furious when he heard that Hermione had already been asked to the ball. To say that Draco was furious when he heard she was going with Blaise however would be a gross understatement.

Draco had been trying all week to ask Hermione to the ball. He had decided that he would have to get her alone to ask, however this had caused some problems, as it seemed the fates were conspiring against him lately. As it was he would only have a small window of opportunity between the last class and before dinner each day for as soon as dinner was over she would be in the common room and surrounded by people. However on the Monday he had had detention after school, on the Tuesday she went out to Hogsmeade with Potter and Weaslette. He couldn't find her at all on Wednesday. Thursday she was taking an extra class after school and by Friday he had earnt himself another afternoon detention, as he had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione to get any homework done. Saturday morning came and he was desperate to find her when he ran into Theo who begged him to practise Quiditch with him. He would've refused without a second thought had Theo not looked so down. He realized he'd spent hardly any time with him or any other Slytherin's under 30 in almost three years save for the train ride and some meals now and then.

Guilty, he agreed to go all the time checking his watch to make sure they weren't gone too long. He practically sprinted back to the common room just before 12 only to be greeted by the news that Hermione had been asked to the ball by none other than Blaise Zabini. In a state of absolute disbelief Draco had remained frozen in place as everyone cleared out for lunch. It was not till the clock struck ½ past that he was shaken out of his stupor and events proceeded like this:

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" He cursed marching back and forth across the Gryffindor common room subconsciously grateful that no one was there to witness his tantrum.

"This is not how this was supposed to happen! Now who the hell am I going to take? Dam it Blaise!"

"My you are prone to throwing fits aren't you Drake." Draco tensed and immediately stopped his pacing. He slowly turned to face the owner of the voice cooling his features as he did so.

Blaise stood just inside the entrance to the common room and the smirk he wore dashed any doubt Draco might have held onto that the rumours had been false.

Draco was about to let him have it when Hermione came through the entrance after Blaise clutching a dangerous amount of books in her arms.

"Oh, hi Draco." Hermione greeted him with a look of surprise. Draco's fists curled and his jaw clenched as he fought back the urge to throw Blaise out the window. _Why were they alone together? What had they been planning on doing?_

"Hermione." He replied through gritted teeth. Hermione looked taken aback at his tone.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently moving towards him. Draco turned away from her slightly squeezing his eyes shut trying to ease the pain of seeing her with Blaise. _"Are you alright?" WELL OF COURSE I'M NOT! _

"I'm fine, Mione," he replied forcing himself to smile at her. She smiled back but this only served to sink him further into depression.

"We should go," Blaise broke in between Draco and Hermione. "We don't want to be late."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked with a hint of desperation.

"Heads meeting." Blaise replied sharply before Hermione could.

"Oh," the relief was clear in Draco's expression and Blaise looked annoyed with having afforded him it.

"I know, I've just got to drop these books in my room." Hermione replied making her way up the stairs. As soon as her door closed the smiles disappeared from the boys faces.

"You bastard!" Draco hissed at Blaise.

"Now, now, no need to use that intemperate language." Blaise replied mockingly.

"You think you've won just because she agreed to go to the ball with you? She probably just feels sorry for you!" Blaise's expression darkened and he opened his mouth to retort when Hermione came bouncing back down the stairs an angelic smile on her face. She stopped abruptly upon seeing their expressions.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Blaise replied quickly moving to open the door for her. He turned, a mocking smile on his face. "See you later mate."

Hermione gave Draco a parting smile and Blaise quickly followed her shutting the door behind them.

"Yep, see you later." Draco replied darkly, alone again.

Hermione's POV

The night of the ball was upon them before they knew it. It was, as Professor Trelawney had _foreseen_, a beautiful starlight evening and the castle seemed alive with anticipation.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked confidently, twirling around in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Too good for them." she replied warmly referring to both of Ginny's dates.

Ginny's dress came down to the floor with a daring slit up the side. It was midnight blue, strapless with a corseted top that gave way to a layered skirt. Her heels had to be at least a mile high and her ginger hair was done up in an elegant high ponytail emphasising her long neck and creamy skin. Hermione felt a pang of envy and looked at her own sad reflection in the mirror.

"Do you need help doing your makeup?" Ginny asked coming to sit on the bed with Hermione.

"I've done it." Hermione replied slightly hurt.

"Oh," Ginny gasped looking apologetically at Hermione. "I'm sorry Mione, it's just that that's how you do your day makeup."

"You didn't teach me any other way." Hermione replied hanging her head

"Well never mind," Ginny re-joined perking up. "Better late than never!" And with that's she got to work on re-creating Hermione. She had just finished applying the base layers when she realized Hermione hadn't even started on her hair.

"Hermione what have you been doing all day?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"I had a bath." Hermione defended herself. Ginny groaned. Getting up from the bed she crossed the room to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called frantically.

"To call in reinforcements!" Ginny replied leaving the room.

45 minutes later Hermione was ready. After many warnings from Hermione not to over do it Ginny had allowed her to keep her makeup fairly natural. Her lips were a pretty pink, her complexion flawless and her eyes dark and wide. Lavender had done Hermione's hair, so that two plaits came back to form a high loose bun with a few escaping curls to soften the look. Padma buffed, cut and shaped Hermione's nails with a frightening array of tools Hermione had never seen before. At last all three stood back to admire their handiwork as Hermione slipped into her dress. There was a wave of compliments. Ginny announced her to look like a goddess; Lavender congratulated herself that she had done Hermione's hair very well and Padma thought Hermione looked very beautiful.

Hermione, though reassured by their words couldn't help the butterflies that flittered inside her. She looked down at her dress -so carefully chosen by Ginny the week before in Hogsmeade. It was scarlet red (_for Gryffindor_ Ginny told her) and appeared dreamlike when she moved due to its light, flowing material. The dress had a sweet heart neckline, and the halter neck allowed the dress to be backless. There was a tight section around Hermione's small waist that then gave way to the skirt. Hermione was in a panic. It was a very conspicuous dress –not at all like Hermione- but Ginny was encouraging her not to be afraid of attention.

"One more touch!" Ginny told her leaving her room briefly and reappearing with a jewellery box. Hermione opened it and gasped. Lying on the velvet lining was a sparkling white gold and diamond necklace. It was simple and elegant- exactly like Hermione.

"Oh Ginny I can't!" She protested.

"You not only can but must!" Ginny insisted removing the dainty piece from its box and gesturing for Hermione to turn around. Hermione was now facing the mirror and she couldn't help beaming as she watched Ginny carefully fasten it behind her neck.

Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring hug before they made their way to the common room. Harry had already left to accompany his "date" to the ball and the Ravenclaw boy was waiting for Ginny outside the door.

"See you there!" Ginny called merrily as she left leaving Hermione feeling vulnerable. She heard someone wolf whistle behind her and she spun around like she had done a week earlier to see Blaise smirking at her. He looked dashing in a fitted and clearly very expensive black suit. His eyes sparkled as he took her in and Hermione felt herself involuntary blush.

"Well Miss Granger I hardly know what to say to you. It is most cruel of you to outshine every other girl in the school by looking so beautiful when you already surpass them in every other respect." Hermione smiled at his teasing tone and tried to look guilty.

"Alas it can't be helped." She replied in a mockingly remorseful tone. "I'm simply perfection." Blaise laughed and reaching her, bowed over her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"The sad thing is that while you are joking you are perfectly right."

Hermione laughed off his comment deciding not to argue the point. She accepted the arm he held out to her willingly and he led her to the Great Hall.

Draco POV

Draco sat outside in the cool night air gazing up at the stars. _Damn those stars. _It was bad enough that fate had so decidedly turned against him but those stars mocked him.

_What did I do to deserve this? _Draco thought angrily glaring at the sky. _Lots of bad karma I guess _his conscious supplied him. Groaning Draco dropped his head down and looked at his gloved hands. He had denied to the last that he was dressing up for _her_ tonight. He _always _looked good. It wasn't for her. When he had done his hair he _hadn't_ left it deliberately slightly messy because _she_ preferred it that way. No, he was just trying a new look that's all. And he hadn't _not_ asked any other girl to the ball because he was too busy pining for _her. _No not at all!

With a sigh Draco walked back into the entrance hall just in time to see Hermione, escorted by Blaise descend the magnificent staircase. She looked -to be perfectly honest- stunning. Her dress swirled around her in a surreal manner. That colour, so passionate, so Gryffindor (he inwardly rolled his eyes), made her look so, so-

More sighs; Merlin he sounded like an infatuated schoolgirl. Blaise looked like an over made git and definitely did not deserve to escort such a girl- _his_ girl- into the ballroom. McGonagall met them at the bottom of the stairs in a panic. He didn't hear what Blaise said but it obviously mollified the headmistress slightly. She bid them to open the ball and they easily made their way through the parted crowd who were staring agog at Hermione. She held her head high and confidently, which made him smirk as he could read in her eyes how nervous she was.

Draco didn't hear their speeches. He was too transfixed with both anger and admiration at the couple addressing him. He soon became aware that people around him were cheering and clapping. He also became aware of murmurs of what a great couple they made. Draco glared icily at anyone who stated this opinion until those within hearing were silenced.

The doors swung open and Hermione and Blaise were the first to enter whilst the rest of the students followed in their wake. A waltz was struck up and couples everywhere were following the example set by the heads of the school. Draco leant against a wall and tried to enjoy watching a horrified Theo being dragged onto the dance floor by a fierce Pansy Parkinson. He would not spend his evening lamenting over _her_. He would not he would not!

Hermione POV

Everything was magical. Well it would be of course -being a school of magic and all- but it was more than that. Tonight was a fairy-tale. People did stare as she entered but she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. In fact she felt quite exhilarated by it. Poor Headmistress McGonagall was clearly not as excited as she was. The poor women looked older than ever. Blaise immediately set about assuring her but Hermione didn't listen. She was trying as subtly as she could to find Draco. She had barely seen him at all this week. It was as though he had been avoiding her. When she had confided this to Ginny the girl assured her that no one had seen him much. This did not comfort Hermione. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. She found herself thinking about him more and more everyday. _Not in a __**romantic**__ way of course!_ She scolded herself. No it was pure curiosity that lead her mind to dwell on a certain blond haired Slytherin.

When Blaise took her in his arms as they began to dance Hermione felt warm all over. But the feeling was less than she had hoped. Blaise made her laugh, he made her blush, he made her relax and he made her mortified. But most importantly he made her feel special. He was caring, easy going and generous not to mention excessively handsome! As they danced she couldn't take her eyes off him. His smile made her smile, his eyes made her feel beautiful, his arms made her feel safe and yet-

With an inward sigh Hermione remembered how she could feel with _him_; that beautiful, aggravating grey-eyed boy. Only_ he_ could make her so angry she wanted to obliviate him from here to hell. Only_ he _could make her so miserable that she could cry silently into her pillow all night. Only_ he _could make her feel stupid (heaven forbid). Only_ he _could -with one touch- send Hermione's poor heart into a fluster. Only_ he _could with just one look make her feel more exposed than she would feel walking naked through Hogwarts. Only_ he _could –just by being close to her- make the rest of the world disappear so that there was no one and nothing else but the two of them.

Hermione fought back these dangerous thoughts, extremely grateful that Blaise being the expert dancer that he was had been able to keep her uncoordinated self dancing with what she hoped was refinement -even as her mind unfocused. The dance ended presently and as Blaise led her from the floor Hermione finally spied Draco, at the back near the doors, his penetrating gaze directed at her and her alone. Suddenly breathless Hermione watched as, with a slight nod at her, he turned and exited the room.

**Coming up: part 2 of the ball and Hermione makes her choice. Heart break, joy and snogging coming right up ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 The end part 2

**Hello! i've decided to do 2 more chapters as i simply could not fit it all in. i May even do a third but I hope I can wrap it up in one. **

**Thankyou for the 2 lovelly comments! They were much appreciated. **

**I've included a bit of Blaises POV at the end because I think he deserved his say. **

******This chapter has gone as i planned it to but i'm not happy with my writing.**

**Oh well! One can't have everything!**

**I really hope everyone will enjoy these last installments and I thank those who have shown their unswerving devotion to my story. I love you all!**

**Now onwards!**

Chapter 20

_This can't be happening. _If there was one thing that could have made this evening any worse than it already was for Draco, it was finding that he and the Weasel did indeed have something in common; they were the **only** too young men without dates in their entire year. Draco had made this horrifying discovery as he glared at the most envied couple in the room. Hermione and Blaise were expertly waltzing around the room, smiling softly at each other with eyes for no one else. He had suddenly taken notice of someone just past Blaise with an identical murderous expression on his face. When he focused his sight he groaned to find it was none other than a similarly alone Weasley. Weasel caught his eye and his expression darkened even more. With a ridiculous huff the Weasel crossed his arms and returned his gaze to the sparkling pair.

The dance ended presently and Draco watched furiously as Blaise placed a possessive hand on Hermione's exposed back as he lead her off the dance floor. Draco couldn't take anymore. Moving to the exit, he looked back once more and finally caught Hermione's eye. There was so much he wanted to say but he knew he would never find the words. With a brief nod of acknowledgment, Draco left the bright lights of the hall and fled into the sanctuary of the night.

Hermione POV

Hermione finally escaped the confines of the hall nearly an hour later. In desperate need of some space and air she had made her way out to the entrance of the castle as Blaise went to get them both drinks. She looked about in wonder. The garden was lit up with fairy lights - literally (there were tiny fairies dancing about in the trees) and candles and rose petals floated discreetly in the air lining the paths.

"Here we are," Blaise passed her an elegant flute of champagne before raising his own to her. "Shall we toast to say, house unity?"

"House unity." Hermione echoed in agreement clinking her glass against his. She took a tentative sip not used to wizard champagne. Companionable silence followed as they both gazed out over the grounds.

"It's enchanting." She commented at last. There really was no other word for it. Blaise turned his gaze towards her.

"So are you." He murmured. Hermione turned searching his eyes as she tried to decipher an emotion. They seemed to border on serious, free of their usual mirth. It was an odd look for him.

Her breathing hitched as Blaise discreetly slipped an arm around her waist, inclining his head towards her. Suddenly it was like everything went into slow motion- though this was more likely because her mind was going a million miles an hour and not because time had actually slowed down.

_OMM! He's going to kiss me!_ _Is this really what I want? _As Blaise's lips neared hers, her eyes had begun to flutter shut when she caught sight of Draco's pale face over Blaise's shoulder. He was watching them with a pained expression about 50 feet away and the answer to her unspoken question hit her with the force of a 'stupefy'. With a firm hand, Hermione pushed away from Blaise and turned her head to the side so that his lips grazed her cheek. Blaise, startled for only a moment, immediately relinquished his hold of her looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he rushed anxiously. "I thought –I didn't mean- I just," it was the first and last time **anyone** would **ever** have the honour of seeing Blaise Zabini stumble for words. The round the clock, confident, self-assured Slytherin came close to actually stuttering. Hermione snapped her gaze back to the place where Draco had been not a moment ago and felt a trickle of ice run down her spine when she realized he wasn't there.

"No Blaise, I'm sorry." She dropped her hand and her gaze as realization after realization came tumbling down on her. "I've been such a fool." Blaise opened his mouth to speak, no doubt ready to reassure her that she had not been but Hermione ploughed on, determined to do the right thing.

"No I am. I've been blind, and oblivious and, I don't know, careless." With a deep breath that shook her all over, Hermione finally met Blaise's eyes.

"Oh Blaise, I just want you to know, I really do like you. You're charming and thoughtful and handsome, and I know that any girl in this school would sell her last cauldron to be in this position with you. But I-" she couldn't get it out. Instead she hung her head, ashamed. Understanding gradually dawned on Blaise and his countenance became resigned.

"You like Draco don't you." He stated at last. Hermione couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered a tear trailing down her cheek. Blaise quickly extended his hand to her face, gently wiping her tear with his thumb. She sniffed miserably as he tilted her chin upwards to meet his gaze.

"Don't cry," he begged her tenderly. His affectionate tone only made Hermione want to cry harder but she restrained herself for Blaise's sake.

"Hermione Granger, you really are the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl-woman- that I have ever known. And Draco is a very, **very** lucky man." Hermione's eyes widened at those last words. Blaise smiled at her, his eyes silently expressing the words he wouldn't say. Over come with gratitude, Hermione flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Blaise!" she whispered. Releasing him from her hold she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Blaise's expression became one of shock as she gave him a parting smile before she turned and swiftly made her way into the gardens.

As he watched her go, Blaise ghosted his hand over the place where her lips had touched his skin moments ago. It was, he realized, the only kiss he would ever receive from her. This whole thing had started as a game. He wanted Hermione and he wanted to knock Draco off his high horse. He hadn't realized till the day he spent with Hermione in Hogsmeade that he was actually starting to envisage a future with her. Blaise _didn't_ envisage futureswith girls –it went completely against his nature. But he had seen the possibility with Hermione. She was unlike any woman he'd ever met; unfailing kind and forgiving, passionate about her causes, loyal to her friends, and endearingly innocent. But he had realized more and more her preference for his friend. It was subtle to be sure, but he saw it, and his anger with Draco had so quickly increased to absolute fury that Blaise had been near struck dumb with it. He'd never fought with Draco before–at least not verbally- but now it seemed that's all they could do.

Now, standing alone outside the ball, Blaise realized how irrational he had been. Hermione was incredible, in every way; she may even have been _the one _for him. But he would never know. What he did know, was that he had nearly destroyed his relationship with his best mate since birth on an impulse. Feeling slightly teary himself, Blaise sculled down the rest of his champagne and returned to the hall. The night need not be totally lost after all...

**_Her _choice is made, but how is Draco feeling about her now? Is she too late? All will be revealed...**


	21. Chapter 21 The end part 3

**OMG! I had actually completely forgotten about this story i've been so busy. then i was going through deleting old doccuments on my computer when i found it. so i decided i really needed to finish it. To all the Blaise/Hermione fans I'm sorry. Before I even posted the first chapter i always intended it to be a dramione and i just threw Blaise in because i needed someone to complicate things. **

**If however a Blaise/Hermione ending is requested i am more than happy to write it. it would not be too difficult to do and i can promise it would be uploaded quickly. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. i cannot believe it took so long to finish. I hate it when authors don't update quickly so i apologize most sincerely for this. **

**So thats it from me. A big thank you and a big sorry.**

**Now please enjoy and as always, please leave a comment :)**

Hermione POV

Hermione stepped through the garden carefully not wanting to walk too much on the grass lest her heels became irretrievably buried in mud. She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to find Draco and tell him how she felt before she lost her nerve. It was a difficult task, especially considering the amount of loved up couples snogging at every partially concealing object on the grounds. At last Hermione halted next to a moving statue of a phoenix that had been erected in memory of the war. Every 10 minutes or so the phoenix would flap its wings, burst into flames, crumble, then resurrect again. It was a representation of how the wizarding world had died but was being reborn. Leaning against its wing after one such cycle she tossed off her now filthy shoes and tried to think of the logical places Draco would have gone.

_Well he can't have gone back to the castle because he would have had to pass me, and he's not in the gardens. I can't see him near the lake, which leaves; _she turned in the direction of the Quiditch pitch._ Of course! Didn't Draco tell me himself that he goes flying when he wants to escape? Why didn't I think of that before?_ Gathering up her courage, her shoes and her skirt, Hermione moved as fast as possible in a full-length ball-gown in the direction of the dark stadium.

As she reached the entrance to the stadium she caught sight of a tall silhouette with silver-blonde hair, standing in the middle of the pitch. The outline suddenly lifted his arm and swung at a fast moving shape. Thunder echoed around the stadium as a bludger smashed into a distant wall. As she neared him, Hermione realized that he was only wearing his shirt and black slacks and her heart began to beat so fast she thought she would pass out.

"Draco!" she called a little breathlessly as she ran to him. His head had whipped round to look at her and his eyes widened before he turned his attention back to the revengeful bludger flying towards him. Hermione thought his eyes looked oddly red –and that his cheeks' seemed to sparkle slightly in the light of the lumos charm he'd cast around them.

Catching the bludger against him with both hands Draco forcefully pushed it back into its casing on the ground. She noticed his broom lying discarded on the ground along with his formal robe and gloves. She waited nervously as he gracefully stood and looked straight into her eyes.

He started to say something but his voice cracked. Cursing under his breath, he cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?"

Draco POV

_I can't believe she's here_! _And for Merlin's sake witnessing me crying._ His masochistic mind automatically conjured up images of her kissing Blaise and he felt the stab of heartbreak all over again. _I suppose she's here to tell me that she's with Blaise now. _He cringed at the thought. _Come on Draco pull yourself together! _

"Well I um, I want to tell you something" she stumbled. He waited tensely for her to continue, inwardly dying. _Here it comes._ She twisted her fingers awkwardly and Draco could feel the anxiety radiating out of her.

After a horrible 3 minutes of dead silence Draco decided he needed to prompt her before he completely lost his mind.

"Yes Granger? I'm all ears." She flinched at his use of her last name.

"Granger?" she choked. Draco rolled his eyes masking his own hurt.

"Fine. Hermione. Come on spit it out. I haven't got all night." She seemed to be caught between hurt and anger. The latter took over.

"You know what _Malfoy_ never mind." Draco felt his own anger building and immediately crossed the distance between them as she turned to leave.

"Come on _Hermione_," he took hold of one of her hands pulling her back to look at him. "You want to tell me something just say it!" _Maybe if she tells me now it wouldn't hurt so much to see her with Blaise later._

"Let go of me!" she squealed pulling away from him. He tightened his hold.

"I'm not letting you go till you say what you came to say."

"Merlin Draco you are such a prat! You think everyone is beneath you because you're rich and a pureblood. Well here's news for you. We're not! In fact I can't think of anyone who is beneath you!"

"Than by all means don't feel the need to waste your time on me when I'm sure Blaise is waiting-" he sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't going to burst into tears in front of her.

"I apologize _Hermione_, please just tell me what you came to say." Hermione was still seething.

"For YOUR information Draco Malfoy Blaise is NOT _waiting_." Draco's eyes widened ruining his calm veneer.

"No! He like a _true_ gentleman accepted my feelings for you and wished us happiness…"

Needless to say Draco was struck dumb. He tried to find something to say but his brain had stopped functioning. _She's __**not**__ with Blaise? _

Hermione POV

I continued to rant; my emotions now completely out of control, and my heart breaking.

"I know you wouldn't have done that! You! You unfeeling, arrogant, jealous, obnoxious twit-" I was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips.

"Oh". My eyes closed savouring the feeling of Dracos lips on mine. I leaned into him, melting under the heat of this kiss. This kiss… it made me feel giddy, like every inch of me was tingling with excitement. Just when I thought I would faint from dizziness Draco started to gently pull away. Our lips touched softly once, twice, three times more before we parted breathless.

I could barely speak let alone stand.

"Hermione" he whispered huskily looking into my eyes. He didn't need to say anything else. Just the way he said my name told me everything I needed to know.

"Third time lucky huh?" he murmured. I let out a breathless laugh thinking about our last two near misses- or kisses in fact.

"I think it was worth the wait." I whispered before he kissed me again. He made a sound of agreement. I couldn't stop smiling. I had never been so euphorically happy in my whole life.

"Hermione," his tone was firm as he pulled away and I immediately felt my stomach drop. _He couldn't have changed his mind already! _His eyes closed and I could feel his hands tighten on my waist. I waited with baited breath trying to prepare myself for the worst. I was completely unprepared for the vulnerable look in his beautiful grey eyes as he gazed at me.

"I, I lo-" my heart skipped "I love you". I smiled up at him all my anxieties gone. Hell had officially frozen over: Draco Malfoy loved **me.**

"Well that's good." I smiled slipping my arms around his neck. His arms encircled me pulling me tight against him, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"And…?" he prompted nervously. I laughed softly.

"Oh alright. I love you too."

Draco POV

Draco and Hermione drifted back to the common room hand in hand.

"Goodnight." She whispered to him at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Draco smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He watched her till she disappeared behind the door before turning around and heading back out. There was someone he needed to have a word with.

Draco found Blaise where he knew he would: leaning against the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, looking out at the stars. Blaise was smoking a cigar and had just exhaled as Draco stepped onto the balcony.

"Come to gloat?" Blaise inquired calmly. Draco opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. In his head he still couldn't believe that his relationship with Blaise had come to this.

When the war started the Zabini family had stayed far out of it whilst the Malfoy's were thrust into the very centre. He had once gloated to Blaise that he was on a mission for the dark lord, feeling ultimately superior to his friend. Draco couldn't believe how his friend forgave and looked after him when that mission nearly claimed his life, especially since he had never apologised- Malfoy's **never **apologise. But he didn't need to. Blaise knew that he was sorry, he always knew.

Then during the war they were once again separated. When they were reunited Draco couldn't even look at Blaise for shame. He had seen and done so many terrible things. He had been a coward all his life but he never knew it till then. When he finally met Blaise's eyes they held no judgment, only concern for his best mate.

And now here they stood; shoulders squared, expressions cold. Blaise had edged away from him, putting more distance between them. He needn't have bothered. They'd never been further apart in their lives.

"I don't want to keep fighting Blaise." Draco told him seriously.

"Oh I see," Blaise replied dryly. "Now **you've** got the girl we can go back to being friends."

"No of course that's not why!" Draco objected, "I just want my best mate back."

Blaise's posture sagged slightly and his eyes became tired.

"Why did you do this Drake? You always had everything. The best grades, the most money, the fastest broom. Why couldn't you have just let me have this one thing?"

Draco was stunned. He'd never thought about their relationship like that. True, he used those things to impress other students, and to make his parents proud, but when it came to Blaise he could just be himself. Sure he'd always been the one to assume the leadership position –at least in public- but he thought Blaise was cool with that. Now he could see how much it had gotten to his friend after all these years. All things considered, Blaise was a better leader than he could ever be.

"Blaise, I" deep breath in "I'm sorry." Thus Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, made his first apology. Blaise looked at him shocked.

"What did you say?" He asked him blankly. Draco hated having to repeat himself but he was making a lot of exceptions tonight.

"I said I'm sorry; for everything in the past and for falling for the same girl. I love her Blaise."

Blaise's eyes had widened at his last confession. He had watched him carefully, searching for a hint of sarcasm or insincerity but found none.

"You _love her_?" He repeated

Draco just nodded. Blaise turned from him to look back out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Have you told her?"

"Yes"

"Well then at least you've done one good thing in your life." Blaise looked back at him with a smirk. Draco grinned.

_We're good._

Hermione POV

The next morning, Draco was waiting to escort Hermione to breakfast.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled kissing her. _Yep- I didn't imagine how good this feels. _

"Hey" she replied. He offered her his hand and she took it, entwining their fingers as they left the common room.

"Do tweedle scar and tweedle poor know the good news?" he teased. Hermione used her free hand to hit him.

"Your terrible!" she laughed. Draco merely grinned and manoeuvred his arm that was holding her hand so that it wrapped around her waist without letting go of her.

They walked down like that, kissing every now and then and nearly running into pillars, students and walls. When they entered the great hall the tables were as they had been for a while now; round and spread out like a restaurant. And there at one of the tables was Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna. They all looked up when Hermione and Draco entered; in fact most of the great hall seemed to.

"Well, saves having to tell everyone separately doesn't it?" Draco murmured in her ear. Hermione barely heard him. She was too busy anxiously watching her friend's facial expressions. Ginny was smirking, Luna was looking out the window in a daze, Harry's mouth was open and Ron was…

_Splat_

…Passed out on the floor. _Ah, nothing unusual, nothing at all._

_The END_


	22. Blaise Hermione Alternate Ending

**Blaise Hermione Alternate Ending**

**Dramione fans don't read!**

Near beginning of Chapter 20

Hermione POV

Hermione finally escaped the confines of the hall nearly an hour later. In desperate need of some space and air she had made her way out to the entrance of the castle as Blaise went to get them both drinks. She looked about in wonder. The garden was lit up with fairy lights - literally (there were tiny fairies dancing about in the trees) and candles and rose petals floated discreetly in the air lining the paths.

"Here we are," Blaise passed her an elegant flute of champagne before raising his own to her. "Shall we toast to say, house unity?"

"House unity." Hermione echoed in agreement clinking her glass against his. She took a tentative sip not used to wizard champagne. Companionable silence followed as they both gazed out over the grounds.

"It's enchanting." She commented at last. There really was no other word for it. Blaise turned his gaze towards her.

"So are you." He murmured. Hermione turned searching his eyes as she tried to decipher an emotion. They seemed to border on serious, free of their usual mirth. It was an odd look for him.

Her breathing hitched as Blaise discreetly slipped an arm around her waist, inclining his head towards her. Suddenly it was like everything went into slow motion- though this was more likely because her mind was going a million miles an hour and not because time had actually slowed down.

He kissed her, and it was more than she had expected. Her heart certainly hadn't expected it as it nearly stopped with excitement. She kissed him back, melting into him as he pulled her closer. She'd never felt anything close to this before. She reached up her hands and ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair.

When they finally pulled away in desperate need of air, Blaise rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey" he whispered. Hermione smiled back up at him.

"Hey". With a deep breath Blaise pulled away.

"What is it?" Hermione asked anxiously assuming she had done something wrong.

"It's just." He laughed nervously "I love you Hermione."

Blaise POV

"Are you sure?" she asked her voice faltering. Blaise laughed and pulled her back into his arms. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

They stood there in comfortable silence just enjoying being together. This whole thing had started as a game to Blaise. He wanted Hermione and he wanted to knock Draco off his high horse. He hadn't realized till the day he spent with Hermione in Hogsmeade that he was actually starting to envisage a future with her. Blaise didn't envisage futures with girls –it went completely against his nature. But he had seen the possibility with Hermione. She was unlike any woman he'd ever met; unfailing kind and forgiving, passionate about her causes, loyal to her friends, and endearingly innocent.

They were both startled by the bangs of fireworks going off over the lake. Hermione laughed. She turned to look back up at Blaise.

"You know what Blaise?"

"What?"

"I think I love you too." The way she looked at him in that moment; her angelic smile, bright eyes and tousled hair… he had never been more captivated in his life.

"Well that's good." She laughed and Blaise kissed her again.

When they pulled away she was smiling, but then suddenly her smile slipped from her face.

"What is it?" he asked tenderly, searching her eyes.

"Draco." She said. A knot of guilt clenched in his stomach. _Yeah, Draco. _

"I led him on." She whispered ashamed. Blaise sighed.

"He led himself on."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, I know Draco. Once he sets his eyes on something, it wouldn't have mattered if you'd punched him he still would've gone after you."

"But I encouraged him."

"You didn't mean to."

"I still did it."

She'd started to cry and Blaise held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Please don't cry." He murmured. He hated to see her upset.

"I have to talk to him." She whispered.

"Not tonight."

Hermione POV

She opened her mouth to argue but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Give him a night to cool off. He'll still be here tomorrow and you can talk to him then when you're both calmer."

I knew he was right but I still wanted to go out and find him. Blaise pulled out a soft white handkerchief, which he offered to me. I took it gratefully and dabbed at my eyes.

"Now this is your night." Blaise grinned twirling her around. She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not my ball." She smiled.

"Ah but you are head girl and undoubtedly Belle of the Ball." He offered her his arm.

"Come on, Pansy will be on the hunt for a partner so I can't go back in without protection."

"Heaven forbid." She laughed. She took his arm and they re-entered the ballroom.

The next day

Draco hadn't come down for breakfast. Hermione had waited in the common room for ages as everyone else left. Blaise told her he was in his room and offered to wait with her but she declined. She needed to see him and she needed to see him alone.

Finally, 20 minutes after everyone else had left, Draco came down the stairs. He looked his usual handsome self but there was something off. Surprise flickered in his eyes when he saw her but his face remained indifferent.

"Hermione." He greeted her. It sounded cold, unwelcome.

"Hello Draco." He didn't wait for more but started to head for the door.

"Can I have a word?" she called after him. This was going to be harder then she thought. She assumed he'd wanted to talk to her. He paused before turning around.

"As you wish".

"Well," Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Yes?" Draco prompted. Hermione looked back up.

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaise."

"You're going out now." Draco nodded. "I've heard. Congratulations." He wasn't looking at her and his voice sounded strained.

"Draco I'm sorry." He looked back at her surprised.

"What for?"

"Well," had she led him on? He didn't seem to have the slightest interest in her. Draco raised an eyebrow waiting. Hermione couldn't think of what to say.

"You seem different." She muttered at last. He shrugged.

"Was that all?" Hermione nodded dumbly. He turned and left without a backwards glance.

Draco POV

Draco sniffed holding back tears as he left the common room. It was better this way. She would never know how much he loved her and so she would be spared the guilt. He knew she would feel the need to look after him if she knew how badly he was hurt and that would start off her relationship with Blaise badly. So he would step back out of her life, let her and Blaise get on with theirs without any interference from him. He would slip away like a shadow. Her life would continue as though he had never entered it. It was the best thing he could do for the girl he loved.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Blaise asked coming out of the shadows. Draco smiled ruefully.

"Should've known that you'd be listening in."

"I wanted to make sure she'd be alright."

"Well now you have." Draco started to walk away. He was exhausted. It was past 3am when he went back to the Common room and he hadn't slept a wink all night.

"Thank you." Draco stopped walking.

"What for?" he asked for the second time that day.

"I know why you said that."

"You seem to think you know everything these days."

"You can fool her and anyone else Drake but you can't fool me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Good to know."

"Will you ever speak to me again?"

"I am speaking to you."

"You know what I mean"

"Yes I do" Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good."

"What are you going to do about Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing' you've been trailing after her for months. You can't just drop off."

"Yeah I can." Blaise just gave him a look.

"Oh alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Well can't you be friends?"

"Would you want to be friends with Hermione if she'd chosen me over you?"

"I'd deal."

"Easy for you to say."

"I think it'd be better for her that way."

"I think it's better for her this way." Blaise groaned.

"Look, I'm not going to go back to the person I was and I'm not going to flirt with her anymore. We'll just be indifferent acquaintances."

"What about us?"

"Well I definitely won't be flirting with you anymore."

"Don't be a dipshit"

"Well you asked."

"We're good?"

"I guess."

Just at that moment Hermione came back out into the corridor. She looked from one boy to the other in confusion.

"Blaise I thought you went down to breakfast."

"Oh." Said Blaise.

"Yes" said Draco.

"Well" said Blaise.

"Yes?" Said Hermione.

"I was just coming back." Blaise replied.

"You were listening in weren't you Blaise?" Blaise had the decency to look abashed.

"Honestly! Why can't you boys leave me alone for one instant?" Hermione stormed past them both leaving Draco and Blaise staring after her.

"I love you." Blaise called after her. Hermione looked back at him, sniffed and tossed her hair ash she kept walking.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other.

"Isn't she wonderful?"


	23. Authors Note

**Sorry guys!**

**This isn't a new chapter but I'm just editing the first chapter of my new story as we speak. I've always wanted to do a 'marriage law' kind of story for my favourite slytherins and gryffindors. It wont be as cheerful as this one, and the rating may be a little higher. However I'm hoping it'll still mostly be an enjoyable story with humour, love, envy, hate etc.**

**It's going to be:**

**Katie/flint, Alicia/warrington, Angelina/montague, Hermione/Malfoy, ginny/blaise and maybe a little harry/pansy and ron/not sure but mainly the first five.**

**I will write a few spin off stories for this one continuing both Blaise/Hermione and Draco/Hermione endings. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your support is everything.**

**My new story will be up in a moment.**

**Lots of Love**

**Adorable Idiot**


End file.
